I'M A CAT?
by Bluepool- The Rogue
Summary: Warm home...gone. Loving family...gone. Everything else good in my life...gone. Why? 'Cause now I'm a freaking cat... Join my crazy and somewhat romantic adventures. Hopefully I'll make it through. Summary sucks but the story's pretty good. Rated T for mild adult language and minor adult themes.
1. This is an awkward day

**Blue here, with a new story! This story is about another OC of mine, Jay.**

**Blue out.**

**Jay P.O.V**

I shoved another handful of chips into my mouth as I ran around the video game board. I was beating everybody by a landslide.

"YOU ASS!" another enraged gamer yelled when I gunned him down. I laughed.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game bro!" I retorted into my headset. The player on the opposite side replied with many...colorful words.

"Hey there sailor! No need be so angry!" I chuckled. Something hit the back of my head. It was enough to mess up my concentration because, just then I was shot by the very same player with a rainbow for a mouth. I whipped around to see my little sister Tessa with her friends.

"What the hell did you throw at me?" I said, rubbing the back of my head and looked down to see the small coin filled purse laying on the floor. I glared at it.

"It's my turn for the TV!" she said in a sing-song voice. I shrugged and turned back to the game.

"I have automatic privileges of age," I grunted. She huffed.

"You're only older by a year!"

"Yeah but, Nineteen topples eighteen 'cause I'm more of an adult," I yawned.

"With no job or car or girlfriend," she giggled.

"That's just low, going there!" I groaned.

"I would dump you too if you were my boyfriend. You constantly flirt with every girl you meet," she sighed.

"I'm a sucker for a pretty face," I said matter-of-factly.

Tessa picked up the remote and chucked it at me. I caught it and turned to cable.

"Thanks, sis." She growled and stomped away, her _posse _trailing after her. I put my hand into my hoodie pocket and took out the necklace with the cat carving my last girlfriend gave to me when she dumped me. Pretty crappy gift if you ask me. I wore it any ways. I really did like her but, it was the damn pretty faces! I'm not the type of guy to have two girls on his arm at once so I just say a couple of nice words now and then.

I was startled as my cat, Charlie jumped onto my lap. He looked at the necklace and sniffed it. He narrowed his eyes and hissed at it.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked studying the cat carving more intently. Charlie kept growling at it. His grey fur was all ruffled and spiky. I put my hand on his head to pet him but he spat and slashed cleanly through my thumb.

"Dammit cat!" I seethed, pushing him off my lap. He growled. Charlie never EVER hissed or tried to hurt me before. Something was weird about this necklace.

I shrugged it off and went upstairs to my room. I changed into a white t-shirt and some blue shorts. I put the necklace on and lay down on the bed. Charlie would usually come in and lay on my bed but, tonight he stood in the hall outside of my room with his eyes narrowed. It was freaky. I closed my eyes and awaited my arrival into dreamland.

**-In the morning-**

I felt... weird when I woke up. I could hear the music from my sister's room even better, making it more irritating. I don't like hearing Justin Bieber first thing in the morning. Also, everything was bigger. I got off my bed and walked over to Tessa's room across the hall. It was really big now. I knocked on the door three times.

"Tessa! Open up! Turn of that goddamn Justin Bieber!" I yelled. The door slammed open and Tessa looked down at me. Wait? Down? I'm way taller than her last time I checked. She smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Oohh look at one of Charlie's little kitty friends!" she squealed to her friends as she picked me up.

"Hey! Put me back on the floor please!" I said, unintentionally leaning on her. She scratched my ears. _'That feels nice' _I thought. A deep rumble started coming from me.

"What the hell? Am I purring?" I asked myself. Tessa squeezed me tight.

"It's such a sweet-heart!" she sighed. One of her friends, Elsie stood up and petted my head. I finally got why I was small, adorable( not that I already wasn't) and purred. I was a cat.

"Jay, come see one of Charlie's friends!" Tessa called. I tapped her shoulder.

"I'm right here," I said. She looked down at me and rubbed my head again.

"Is that you're name?" she giggled. I meowed loudly. Jeese, am I Lassie-cat now?

"He answered you!" Elsie gasped. I looked at her with a straight face and stretched a paw out to slap her face. Since I was a cat, I could do that now without hurting any girls. She jumped back and held her face.

"Drama queen," I growled. Beth, another one of Tessa's friends looked at me as if I had some type of disease.

"Did you check if it's a girl or a boy? If it's a girl, Charlie might make another batch of kittens," she said nonchalantly. My eyes widened.

"You bitch," I gasped. I looked up at Tessa with wide eyes as she thought it over.

"Actually, I haven't," she said, thoughtfully. She lifted me up over her head and I started to squirm uncomfortably. I did not need this awkwardness after the weird start of the day.

"I can't see!" Tessa huffed. Beth took me out of her arms and put me on the bed.

"I'll hold 'em, you check!" she said. I felt her grab the scruff of my neck. I felt utterly useless but kept moving my legs around. Elsie grabbed my legs to keep me from moving. I started growling and tried to bite anything that seemed within reach. '_Is this what rape feels like?'_ I thought panickedly. Tessa grabbed my tail and moved it out of the way.

"Boy!" was her simple answer. I was humiliated. In front of three girls. One was my sister, making it weird. I felt their hands loosen on me and I rounded on Beth, sinking my teeth into her hand and hanging on. She screamed and waved her hand around. I let go and dodged a swipe she aimed at me. I jumped down and bit her feet, trying to get her to leave. It worked. She stood up and began running down the hall. I started to chase after her when I tripped on something. I looked down to see I was wearing the necklace still. But, the carving wasn't a cat anymore. It was a person. More specifically, me. I cursed under my breath and licked my paws. It was like some type of cat thing. I took off the necklace and lay it on the floor. I sighed but then all the breath was knocked out of me when something big was on top of me, lashing out at my face. I instinctively kicked off the attacker and turned around to face him.

"Charlie?" I said. Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you!" he hissed.

"It's me! Jay!" I said.

Charlie circled me slowly."There's no way you could be one of my house-folk," he retorted.

"House-folk?" I repeated in confusion.

"You must be one of those loners come to steal my warm home from me!" he accused.

"What?!" I yelled, growing irritated. My tail lashed wildly behind me. "I just want to be normal again!"

Charlie gained a puzzled look on his face."What d'you mean?" he growled.

"Remember that weird necklace?" I said, hoping to bring up memories. He looked less threatened.

"Go on."

"Well, I wore it to bed and then, poof, I wake up , I'm a cat!" I exclaimed. Charlie laughed loudly. He didn't believe me! I wouldn't believe me either if someone else came to me in this situation. I took a deep breath."You don't believe me."

"Nope. You're crazy!" He snarled unsheathing his claws. I took a step back. He was obviously going to try and fight me. He pounced at me before I could start running. His weight over powered me as he pinned me to the ground and lashed out. I grabbed his neck with my teeth and began kicking his stomach with my back legs. I flipped us over and sank my teeth deep into his shoulder. He yowled with pain and my mom came marching up the stairs. She stood horrified when she saw me, the strange cat, sink his teeth into her pet's shoulder. She picked up a broom and swiped me off of him. I hit the wall but quickly recovered.

"Mom it's me!" I said hopefully. She ran towards me with the broom. My breathing hitched as she was getting closer. I squeaked and darted between her legs and down the stairs, exiting through the doggy door in the back. I heard my mom come down the stairs and open the back door to throw the broom at me. I dodged it and stared sadly at the door. The sound of the lock click made me flatten my ears. I was an outcast now. There was no going back.


	2. Wow, things haven't gotten better huh?

**Blue here, I would like to thank my first reviewer, Luna Awesomesuace 1012, Silentbreeze20 and Foxbracken. Thanks. I think I'm doin' pretty well for my second story. Also I'll try updating more often.**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

It started to rain after I was kicked out. I was drenched to the bone and freezing. Blood from my scratches and bites matted my fur and I felt really dirty. I caught sight of a puddle and splash around in it to get rid of all the muck. I caught sight of my reflection. I was a dark brown with thin, blonde stripes the blended with the darker brown. My eyes were a deep hazel with small flecks of gold. I smirked. Even as a cat, I was super good looking. The first place I could think of to sleep was the abandoned house at the end of the street. I trotted quickly down the street to the dusty looking, boarded up white house.

I climbed through a hole big enough for me to fit through. I wasn't big but in good shape like when I was human. The house was cold and damp but it was the best I could do. I jumped up onto a dusty and torn couch. The couch at least was dry. I lay down and started to lick my fur. The taste was horrible but I decided to ignore it. Soon, my fur was dry enough for me and I curled my tail over my nose to keep the warmth in.

It wasn't too long before I heard footsteps move around the house. I opened my eyes just barely to see two large blue eyes staring into mine.

"HOLY SH-" my sentence was interrupted as I fell of the couch. Two little kittens ran towards me. One poked me curiously.

"Is he okay?" he whispered to the other. I jumped up, making them fall backwards.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR! I WAS FINALLY ABLE TO SLEEP FROM MY HORRIBLE DAY BUT NO! YOU TWO HAD TO COME AND WAKE ME UP!" I snarled taking a step forward while bristling. They scooted backwards and began whimpering. I sat down and sighed.

"Don't do that!" I growled. They stopped and looked at me with wide blue eyes. I turned my gaze to the floor boards.

"Why're you intruding in our home?" one said, standing up. He still had kitten fluff and just looked like a fluffy ball. I rolled my eyes.

"Free country," I grumbled. They titled their heads.

"What?"

"Free. Country," I repeated slowly.

"What does that mean?"

"You don't own this place so I can happily rest here for the night."

The dark red and white one angrily growled,"No you can't!"

"Who's gunna stop me?" I yawned, laying down again.

"Me." I snarled as someone slammed into me. We rolled on the floor in a flurry of teeth and claws. I finally pinned the mysterious attacker. She was beautiful. She had sleek black fur with a white stripe going down the front of her face. Her bright blue eyes were glazed with rage. I was completely mesmerized. She saw this and used the moment to pin me down. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you seriously going to kick out an injured and drenched cat like me?" I said. Hopefully, the guilt trip would work and I could stay just for the night. She narrowed her eyes.

"A dumb old kittypet like you can just go back to your twolegs for help," she growled. I coughed.

"I'm not a kitty..whatever. I'm just ferally challenged," I huffed. I knew that she meant kittypet as a house-cat sort of word. She looked at me in confusion.

"What does that mean?" she growled.

"It means I was just kicked out and have never had to live on my own before," I retorted. She let me up.

"Twolegs rarely do that to their kittypets," she said thoughtfully.

"I'm not a kittypet," I said, getting kind of irritated. She glared at me again.

"Okay, okay, you can stay here for the night but tomorrow you're out!" she said warily.

"Shweet!" I exclaimed, jumping back onto the couch. The two kittens followed me. I looked down at them.

"Sooo, is that like you're mom or something?" I yawned. They looked disgusted.

"Ew! No, that's our sister!" one squeaked. I nodded.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"Momma and daddy are in their clans. They want us to come and join them too but sister doesn't want to join the clans."

_'Hmmm...clans?' _I thought. "What're the clans like?"

"Well, they're good fighters and take care of every member of the clan! I wonder why sister doesn't want to join again."

I stretched out."Hey, I haven't caught you're names," I said.

"I'm Red and this is Crimson," Red said tiredly.

"And our sister is Midnight!" Crimson chimed in, rubbing his eyes with his paws. I gotta admit, the little buggers were adorable if you looked at them long enough.

Midnight came back in with a torn cover and put it in the middle of the floor. She looked at me expectantly. I groaned and jumped down again and lay down on the cover. Midnight smiled and picked up Red so he could get onto the couch. Crimson jumped up without her and they all curled up together. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep. They were lucky to have a family like that. I had that once.

I wearily opened my eyes to be faced with a beautiful forest. I looked around and noticed I was human again. I scratched my head and felt something velvety and soft. I felt the sides of my face and then my head again. They were...cat ears! I tested them out to see if they were like normal cat ears. I heard the raspy call of a raven, the scuffling of a mouse, looking for seeds and footsteps coming closer. My head whipped around to be faced with a girl. She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, light brown skin and bright, deep blue eyes that shone like the stars over our head. She wore a flowing silver dress with no shoes at all. We stepped towards each other slowly. I gingerly put out my hand. She hesitantly took it. I slowly pulled her to me. We ended up dancing like some cheesy movie scene. I've got to admit though, she wasn't that bad a dancer. She also smelled really nice if I say so myself. We pulled back and she twirled around brilliantly. Ours eyes met and ours faces moved closer. It seemed to good to be true the entire time. Our noses touched when the dream faded away.

**-That Morning-**

I snapped open my eyes when a tearing noise hit my ears. A bulldozer ripped through the front wall. Midnight shrieked and stood still with fear.

"We need to get out of here now! Come on!" I found myself picking up Red and bounding out a hole in the back wall. Debris flew my way and sliced cleanly through my shoulder. I held in a cry of pain as not to drop Red. I looked back and saw Midnight come out with Crimson just as the house collapsed, sending dirt everywhere.

Midnight gently put down Crimson.I put down Red and winced at the splintering pain now throbbing in my shoulder. I licked it and found how soothing it was. Crimson ran over to me with some leaves.

"Whatcha' got there buddy?" I said with curiosity Crimson put down the leaves and chewed up some of them. He spit some onto his paws and rubbed it onto my shoulder. It stung like hell!

"What was that!" I gasped painfully. He put down three little black seeds in front of me.

"Eat them!" he squeaked. I flicked my tail.

"Why should I eat these? That stuff you put on my shoulder hurt!" I retorted. Midnight examined my wound. She poked it. I winced.

"Hey!" She looked at me with amusement. I flattened my ears and stuck my tongue out childishly.

"You won't feel that way if you eat them!" she giggled. She giggled? Wait, wait, wait, wait...since when did she giggle? So far, everything directed to me was a growl, snarl, hiss or a whisper. Feeling pleased that I was the reason she had giggled, licked up the three small seeds.

"Midnight?" I started.

"What is it?" she replied.

"I know where we could go for a while."

"Where!" she said excitedly. Red and Crimson perked their ears. I wasn't happy to say this but, it's the only place we could go. She wouldn't turn any cat away, she already had like twelve cats.

"Well...how comfortable are you around twolegs?" The word 'twolegs' felt weird to say. Midnight looked horrified. She curled her tail over her brothers protectively as if I were going to take them by force.

"Why would we stay with twolegs?!" she hissed. I shuffled my paws.

"Well, she'll take good care of us," I said slowly. She looked at the ground. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go." She looked back up at me, determination burned in her eyes.

"We'll go."

**End of chapter 2...**

**Blue here, well things seem to be turning out well for Jay so far. I wouldn't count on it staying that way...**

**Blue out.**


	3. Oh jeez, drama

**Blue here, guess what?! I'M A CAT? has been nominated for The Best Warrior Fanfictions Around! I would like to thank the following reviewers too. I'm really excited I got so many reviews!**

**Foxbracken: Only time shall tell, my friend.**

**xXBleeding heartsXx: I'm happy you feel that way! I'll keep the chapters comin'!**

**lawliness: Thanks for deciding to follow my story!**

**Lilysplash: You, my good friend, are right!**

**Dustwhisker the cat: I can't tell you how happy that makes me just to hear that!**

**widekobe2248: Oh, he will. He will...**

**Blue out.**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I limped in front of Midnight, leading the way to, you guessed it, my ex's house. The crazy bitch that made this happen to me in the first place. All would be solved once we got there. I would be human and Midnight, Crimson and Red would be safe and well cared for. I sighed and looked at the others. Red looked exhausted and he was panting heavily, Crimson trudged on, his eyes half lidded, lastly, Midnight. She pushed them forward eagerly, not wanting them to stop. She was a great sister. She made sure they were looked after first before everyone else.

"We should rest," I said softly. Midnight nodded and sat down. We weren't in the suburbs anymore. We were in the city. Dogs were barking, people were walking quickly down the street, rushing to their destination. I felt a ruff, sand-paper like sensation on my wounded shoulder. If felt soothing. I slowly turned to see Midnight licking my shoulder.

"What're you doing?" I asked. If I were normal, I'd probably be blushing redder than fire about now. I don't know what, but she was like the garbage and I was like the fly. Was that cheesy? Sorry, I'm not a freaking poet. In simpler words, I liked her...a lot. It was pretty weird to me because...it's like Tessa, falling in love with Charlie if she became a cat. Ugh.

"This'll help your shoulder from aching," she said quietly. I was startled when I started purring out of nowhere. Dammit! Isn't there some type of off switch! I nervously shied away.

"I'll go um...find some food to eat," I said hoarsely, trotting deeper into the alley. Red and Crimson lifted their heads, sleepily. Midnight's ears drooped. Was that...sadness reflecting in her eyes? Oh, great. I never asked to be the bad guy. I quickened my pace and found a dumpster. Hmm...it didn't smell that bad.

I calculated the jump on instinct and made it into the giant bucket of waste. I nearly barfed at all the things that surrounded me. I scoped out a nice looking half burnt chicken. I picked it up and dragged it out of the dumpster, landing on my back. Wow, a horrible example of 'all cats land on their feet'. I shook off the slight pain in both my pride and body to continue back towards to Midnight and her brothers.

"What's a pretty young cat doin' out here all alone?" came a raspy growl from up ahead. I started trotting faster.

"Leave me alone! You stupid loners!" she spat. I could see her lashing her tail. I smiled in relief that there was only one cat. I she wanted too, she could kick his ass before he got any closer.

"She would have some strong kits, Flare," chuckled a dusky brown tabby, coming out behind the first one. He was much bigger and looked down at Midnight with a hungry look in his eyes. I could see she was becoming nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Crimson charging towards them.

"Leave my sister alone!" he yowled, jumping at the smaller, orange cat. He laughed and flung Crimson into the brick behind him. Midnight shrieked and ran over to him.

"Crimson!" she licked his head frantically, trying to get him back up. I dropped the chicken and hurled myself at the orange cat. His eyes had widened in surprise as I bowled him over. Without thinking, I raked my claws down his exposed stomach and sank my teeth into the side of his neck. He let out a howl of pain and flipped us over. He must've been counting on the bigger cat 'cause I was getting the better of him. He was scratched, bitten and terribly frightened. I released him and he fell backwards. I looked down at him, snarling and flexing my claws.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you bastard?! Hurting him like that!" I snarled. They all looked at me with confusion. I guess human curses weren't really heard often. Still, the orange cat cowered below me. "Do ya' think because he's small you have the right to fling him around like that!" He flinched. I brought my face close to his.

"Try this again and I will tear you to shreds," I whispered menacingly. He nodded and flew down the alleyway. I whipped my head around to look at the larger brown tabby. His yellow eyes were glazed.

"You still here?" I growled, taking a step forward. He calmly met my gaze.

"You should watch who you're talking to," he said gruffly. I narrowed my eyes and my tail stopped lashing. I stood up straight and felt kind of...awkward, having to look up at him. His eyes bore into me skull and I felt it getting hot. Don't get me wrong. This dude was scary! I shrank back, my moment of heroism gone.

"Exactly...um...who am I talking to?" I asked, trying to regain my calm voice. Epic fail, because my voice cracked throughout the sentence. He laughed heartily.

"I am Dusk, new leader of BloodClan," he said icily. I could see Midnight's eyes widen. She tugged on my tail.

"W-we need to get out of here, Jay!" she squeaked, her eyes darting around the alley, as if searching for other cats that might pop out of the shadows. I nodded and slowly picked up Red. I saw her pick up Crimson and we dashed out of the alleyway. We walked along the sidewalk in the park my girlfriend and I would hang out. I put Red down and smirked.**  
**

"We're almost here!" I cheered. Midnight didn't answer. She laid Crimson down, sadly. Tears brimmed her eyes. I touched Crimson with my paw. He was breathing faintly. But still breathing.

"He's okay," I said softly, touching her with my tail tip. She looked up at me. Tears fell down her face. Without thinking, I pulled her closer to me. She silently sobbed.

"He'll be fine if we get there soon," I assured her. She looked at Crimson.

"Please, lead us there!" she said, determination, rising in her voice. I licked her ear comfortingly.

"You can count on it." Red looked from Midnight to me. I nudged him gently.

"Come on buddy. We're getting your brother help." Red grinned and bounced around.

"What're we waiting for!" he squealed. Midnight nodded. I picked up Crimson. Midnight picked up Red. We raced down the road towards the house. I weaved between the feet of people with no problem. Midnight was right on my heels. I pushed myself forward. We skidded to a halt at the street. Cars rushed past us and ruffled my fur. Midnight looked at me worriedly.

"Do we have to cross the Thunderpath?" he mewled. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You mean the street?" I corrected. He furrowed his brow.

"I guess?" I shook my head. What other weird names for things did they have? Another car zoomed past us. Red shut his eyes tight.

"The monsters will eat us!" I blinked.

"Those, my dear Red, are called cars. They will not eat us. But, they'll hit us if we don't cross at the right time." I crouched at the edge of the street.

"On the count of three, we'll run across." I looked at Midnight for confirmation. She nodded.

"One." Midnight crouched down.

"Two."

"Three!" We darted into the middle of the street. The smell of gas and tar was overwhelming as I flung myself onto the sidewalk on the other side. Midnight stood up and dropped Red, who landed squarely on his feet. I kept a firm grasp on Crimson and walk up the yellow painted stairs. Midnight helped Red scamper up the wooden steps. I gently put down the red and white kitten. I looked up at the ruby red doorbell and jumped. I smacked the doorbell with my paw before hitting the porch again.

The door slowly opened.

**End of chapter 3...**

**Blue here, hahaha I left a cliffy...**

**Who opened the door? Also, I need some cat characters that Jay will meet in the house. Put the name and the appearance of the cat in the reviews!**

**Blue out.**


	4. By jove, he's okay!

**Blue here, you guys are AWESOME! I love all of my reviewers! Also, I'm using every character that's submitted. Some may not be used at this time in the story though.**

**Blue out.**

**Jay P.O.V.**

The door slowly opened and a girl stood at the entrance. She had pale skin with bright red hair. Her dull brown eyes looked down at us without a care. She picked up Crimson gently and motioned for us to come in. I yawned and walked inside. Midnight cautiously stepped into the house, Red following her closely. I smiled at the and stretched.

"Everything should be okay now," I said thoughtfully. Midnight looked unconvinced and glared around the house. I spotted a plump silver tabby napping on the table and jumped up to talk to him.

"Hi, I'm Jay. How's it goin'?" I said, trying to be social. The cat opened his eyes lazily. He yawned.

"I'm Riley, and as you can see I would like to get back to my nap," he drawled, flicking his ears and putting his head back on his paws. I huffed and stomped away. Midnight laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and noticed a dark brown kitten pouncing on Red. Red yelped and jumped at least 3 feet into the air.

"New record!" I cheered. Red glared at me.

"I can beat that!" boasted the brown kitten. I chuckled.

"Rogue! Get back over here!" snapped a silver she-cat. I flinched as if she were talking to me. The brown kitten sighed and lowered his head.

"Yes, mama," he called back, trudging over to her. I nudged Midnight and she giggled. The silver she-cat turned her head to me and I hid behind Midnight.

"I didn't do anything!" I squeaked. Midnight rolled her eyes at me and walked over to the silver cat.

"Is there a problem?" she said politely. The silver cat narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"I would not like your son playing with mine! I don't want him to catch your fleas." she said simply. Midnight blinked in surprise. 'Oh, no!' I thought. _'She just opened a can of kick ass!' _I slunk towards them without making any eye contact. Midnight was growling and flexing her claws.

"Fleas! We don't have fleas!" she spat.

"I don't want to catch any just in case you do." I moved in between them and put my paws out on both sides.

"Now ladies, we can discuss this issue over a nice bowl of milk and tuna!" I said winking at the silver cat. Midnight glared at me. The silver cat rolled her eyes.

"You are definitely not as cool as you think you are." I rounded on her.

"Oh, it is ON sister! You do NOT want this problem! We officially have beef!" I started ranting so much I practically drove her away. Midnight prodded me with a paw.

"She's gone. You can stop now," she groaned, covering her ears with one paw. I didn't noticed the blue cat followed by a fluffy white one. She looked like she wasn't all the way there in the head. The blue cat smiled.

"Hi, I'm Bluebell. This is Fluffy," she said warmly. The white cat behind her stopped moving.

"I-is she okay? She's uh...not moving," I said uncertainly. I had looked away for one moment and the next, she was right in front of me. I shrieked and fell backwards. The grin on her face was...somewhat comforting as I stood up.

"Hi," she said simply. I waved nervously.

"Well, where does Valerie keep the injured cats?" I asked. Bluebell's gaze softened.

"It's okay. Your kit is safe. I know how a mother and father feel when they're kit is injured," she said. I blinked with surprise.

"Well...er...um...I'm not his father and she's not his mother. That's her younger brother and I'm just a friend," I chuckled nervously. Bluebell raised an eyebrow.

"Just...a friend?" her green eyes seemed to sparkle. I gulped and took a step back. Midnight stepped in front of me.

"No, he's still taken," she said. I looked at her.

"I am?" I said in confusion. She glared back at me.

"Yes, you are," she growled. I smirked. I knew it was only a matter of time. She couldn't resist me. When Bluebell showed us where the injured cats were held, she left. Midnight and I were left standing together. I looked at her smugly.

"What?" she said, trying to look away. I could tell she was embarrassed. There was a pink tint dusting her face.

"I'm taken?" I asked coolly, raising an eyebrow. She scowled.

"I think she may have been getting too close," she hissed. I grinned.

"YOU WERE JEALOUS!" I crowed. She tackled me and covered my mouth. I wriggled around, making muffled noises. I stuck my tongue out and licked her paw. She brought it back in disgust.

"DID YOU LICK ME?!" she spat, disgusted. I proudly smiled at her. "ARE YOU PROUD OF THIS!" She waved her paw around. I walked on, looking for Crimson. She was ranting loudly behind me. I sighed and finally growled.

"Will you please shut it?" She scowled and closed her mouth. I passed Valerie's room and saw Crimson hooked up to multiple cords on a small bed. I raced over to him and looked around. Valerie was typing something on her computer. I jumped onto her lap for a better view. She patted my head.

"Hello Jace," she said icily. I winced at the usage of my full first name. She began to scratch behind my ears. I purred on purpose this time. She looked down at me. I rubbed my head against her hand.

"Why did you turn me into a cat?" I said with the same cold tone. She smirked a little.

"I didn't do it." My head whipped around.

"You...didn't?" I murmured. She shook her head.

"The necklace itself decided you were destined to be a cat," she said, in her normal voice.

"What!" I snapped. She giggled childishly.

"You're now a cat. Life goes on," she snickered.

"Hey! No need to make fun of the tattoo I wanted," I pouted.

"I'm only lightening the mood," she explained.

"It's not makin' the mood lighter," I groaned.

"You're only mad about it because, when we went for you to get it done, you cried and begged them to stop. Before the needle ever hit you," she sighed. I 'hmphed' and jumped off of her lap. Midnight had fallen asleep beside Crimson. I went downstairs to look around some more. I was officially weirded out when I saw some cat rubbing against a chair leg saying,

"Daisy, my dear, would you like some more cat-mint mrrow?" he purred, rubbing cat-nip all over it. He obviously had too much. One pupil was bigger than the other. Shivers cascaded down my back. I walked closer to take a closer look. He saw me and hugged the leg tighter to him. It wasn't even attached to the chair anymore... I walked away slowly and decided to look around some more. I was attacked with questions by a white cat that seemed to come out of nowhere!

"Where'd you come from? Is that you're mate? Why are you covered in scratches? Were you in a fight? Oooh, I bet you were in a fight! I'm right, aren't I? You know, you don't talk much. Are you deaf, mute, straight out dumb? Hmm.. you don't seem that dumb. Except for the dumb look on your face. Do you speak a different language?¿Habla usted español?" I stared blankly at her.

"Well, let's just start with names then!" she said excitedly. I nodded.

"The name's Jay."

"I'm Star!"

I nodded."Good to know. I'll just be somewhere over there!" I began trotting away as fast as I could. I looked back and saw her trailing me. Why? How the hell am I supposed to know? I broke into a run. I ran into the bathroom and saw Fluffy playing in the toilet water. I changed my mind and backed out. Finally I remembered Red was probably somewhere, scared out of his mind. I looked around the house for the fluffy red and white kitten. I found him talking to Star. _'Oh, jeez,'_ I thought._ 'It's my first day here and already Red has found someone to plan my downfall with annoyance!' _I tried to back away slowly before they-

"Hey Jay!" my ears perked and I darted into Valerie's room and tried to push the door closed. Red and Star poked their heads through and started speaking so fast, I could barely understand them.

"NO! GO! GET OUT! STAY AWAY!" I pushed their heads back out and closed the door, panting heavily. Midnight opened her eyes and rubbed them with her paws.

"Hwas goin' on?" she slurred sleepily. I had to hold back from saying 'Awww!' 'cause my dignity (the little I had left) would die a little. So, I just stared. She tilted her head.

"Nothing," I said finally. She nodded and fell back asleep. I looked up at Valerie. Her brow was furrowed in concentration. I tilted my head slightly.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, nervous about the answer. She nodded.

"It's only a minor concussion. He'll pull through," she replied. I sighed in relief. Crimson was going to be alright after all.

I sighed and curled up next to Midnight. Red peeked in next to join us.

**End of chapter 4...**

**Blue here, keep reviewing me friends. Also, I could use around six villainous characters that'll be part of BloodClan. Also, tell your friends 'bout my story!**

**Blue out.**


	5. It's ALIVE! ALIVE!

**Weell, Blue is here once again just to say...I cannot accept any more cats characters until further notice. There's a lot of characters I still need to figure out places for. And, I want to thank all of the peeps that have been reviewing this story. If you haven't noticed, I'm too lazy to thank people over and over individually. I'll do that at the end of this story T_T One more thing, should I do an interview story or an ask the characters story on the side? I think I might.**

**Blue out!**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I yawned and blinked sleepily. I had the same dream again. It made me curious. Like, who in the world was this girl? And, why the hell do we keep dancing? I never even learned how to dance or bothered to attend prom in high-school! Lastly, why didn't we ever get to kiss? Everything about that dream pissed me off. Yet, I wanted to know more about it. I growled and stretched, rousing Red and Midnight. Red pushed me off the flat bed.

"If you want to move around, go somewhere else," he yawned, burying his head in the covers once more. Midnight stretched and swished her tail. She jumped down and exited the room.

Wait for me!" I whined, trotting after her. She walked down the stairs and turned to me, still standing on the top.

"What're you waiting for," she called. I laughed in response.

"You _obviously_ don't know how to have fun going down the stairs," I said smugly. She glared daggers at me. If she were standing next to me, I have no doubt her paw would have been batting at my jugular like a toy.

"I didn't know you _could _have fun going down, whatever those are," she retorted, lashing her tail.

"Stairs," I remarked. She gave me a dirty look for correcting her. I shrugged it off and jumped onto the railing. She stared, slightly bewildered at what I was going to do.

"Behold, as I, the mighty flying Jay the magnificent, slides down the railing," I flaunted, crouching low. Heads turned to look at me. I smiled and looked around.

"Ooh! Whatcha doin'? Can I help!? Ooh, I help you get started!" Star, the white tabby said enthusiastically as she pushed me down the railing. I slid down awkwardly and flew off the end of the railing, doing a face-plant into the wall. Comments echoed around the room.

"That's gotta hurt."

"Poor idiot." Did that cat just call me an idiot?!

"Ese gato es una locura." What the hell did he just say?

I slowly slid down the wall and landed on my back. Midnight loomed over me with a questioning look on her face. I saw Valerie half enter the room before exiting as if she had saw nothing.

"Should I ask why you did that?" Midnight inquired. I shook my head.

"Nope."

She sighed and slunk away. I peeled myself off the floor and walked into the kitchen. I looked around and saw four new shiny bowls with the names, Jay, Midnight, Crimson and Red on them. I eagerly trotted over to my bowl but then stood in horror when the fat grey cat from yesterday heaved himself over and inhaled all of my food. He looked around boredly before swaggering away. My stomach growled loudly. I angrily padded towards him.

"Hey fat-ass!" I roared, drawing more attention. He turned back to me, perking his ears.

"What?" he yawned. I lashed my tail.

"Why'd you eat my food?!" I bellowed. His face became surprised.

"I didn't eat it," he growled huskily. I flexed my claws. How dare he say that to my face. I was starving after not eating for two days straight. I was a growing man! Er...cat now.

"I just watched you swallow it all!" I screamed, becoming even more infuriated. He shrugged me off and walked away. I scampered after him.

"Don't you walk away from me," I called, unintentionally bumping into the tortoiseshell that was rubbing against the chair leg earlier. He instantly jumped up to tend to the chair leg that had slid a bit down the hall.

"YOU HURT DAISY!" he screeched, running down the hall after her. I blinked in confusion and stared again at my empty bowl. I felt my eyes start to water.

"My food," I squeaked. "It's all gone." Midnight sat down next to me.

"Are you crying over food?" she said nonchalantly. I shook my head 'no'.

"I have allergies!" I sobbed. Midnight sighed and put a paw on her face.

"You're pathetic," she groaned.

"And you're mean!" I cried, wiping the tears. "I'm so hungryyy!" She got up and walked away. I trailed after her. "Don't leave! Pity me dammit! Give me your food!" She growled and ran upstairs. I ran after her, tripping up the stars. Star peeked her head out from around the corner.

"Hi!"

"Shit!" I cursed, spinning around and flying down the stairs. She ran after me happily. Did she not know how annoying she was? I slid into the bathroom to find Fluffy splashing around in the toilet water again. I sighed and jumped into the toilet bowl.

"Fluffy!" her attention went to me. "I need you to flush me down the drain!" She brightened and nodded, jumping out. She furrowed her brow looking at the toilet again. "Push the shiny thingy!" I commanded. She did as told. I spun around in the toilet but didn't go down. "Flush it again!" She pushed the handle again, making me spin twice as fast. I held my mouth closed to keep from throwing up in the toilet. I finally gave up and dizzily walked out. I held onto one of the walls and looked around. Star and Red stood in front of me, grinning from ear to ear. I flopped down on the floor and covered my ears as they began assaulting me with annoying questions.

**Hours of annoying questions later**

I scrambled up the stairs slowly. Red and Star had decided I was becoming boring after passing out, after two hours of their questions. I took the chance to limp upstairs. My fur was still soggy and clung to my frame, leaving water everywhere I stepped. I barged into Valerie's room and shook off the excess water. I whipped my head over to Crimson when I noticed his tail twitch. I shook some more water onto him and got him to groan and cover his face. He opened his light blue eyes. The ones we've been waiting to see for two days. He stood up and stretched out as if nothing had happened.

"I have a killer headache!" he complained jumping down. He just then noticed where we were. His eyes widened. "Where are we?"

"Oh, that twoleg's nest I was telling you about!" I said cheerily. He glared at me.

"Where's Red and Midnight?" he asked . I smiled.

"Let's go find 'em!" He nodded as I led him downstairs.

Midnight's reaction was hilarious, by the way.

**End of chapter 5...**

**Sooo, this chapter took longer than I wanted it to take. I was going to upload it yesterday but, my cat did everything in her power to stop me from typing. Well, it's here now and that's what matters!**

**Blue out!**


	6. I'm so looonneellyyyy!

**Blue here! I just wanna say that I might just be doing an ask the characters story on the side. So enjoy this one for now**!

**Blue out.**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

Well, a few weeks and some change has passed since I became a cat. I was getting pretty depressed at seeing Midnight and her brothers being all 'happy family' around me. My family didn't know where I was or, if I was even alive. It didn't help that the news channel was one a couple of days ago on guess what? Me.

**-Flashback-**

I felt pretty good seeing Midnight and her brothers happily explore more of the house. I walked back into Valerie's room to lay down when something on the news caught my attention. There was a picture of a boy with light brown hair with barely noticeable streaks. His bored hazel eyes stared into space. He was smiling, not sincerely but probably because his mom wanted a keepsake before of how he looked before he left her house forever. How would I know this? Because that was my picture in the missing person's files.

"Today, a missing person's case has been filed. The victim, nineteen year old, Jace Cameron Breacher. He has been reported missing for a week. Family and friends have not seen him any of that time. We now go to the family, live from the Breacher residence," a reporter said calmly, shuffling the script in her hand.

The screen flicked to my sister, holding onto my mom's arm and sobbing loudly. She stroked her dirty blonde hair, trying to comfort her. A reporter shoved his microphone into their faces.

"When was the last time you saw your son?" he asked. My mom looked up at the camera. Her eyes were red and puffy, a sign that she'd been crying too. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I saw him about a week ago at around early morning. He was playing video games like any other normal day," she choked. She looked at Tessa expectantly. She moved the stray strands of her out of her face.

"Well, I saw him the same day and right before we went into our rooms at around ten. Nothing really seemed odd. But, his door was wide open in the morning and he wasn't there. Nothing in his room was touched either!" she said quietly. You're probably wondering why it's such a big deal when someone goes missing in my town. Well, my little town isn't 'walking outside alone when there's not many people' friendly. You can get killed, raped, kidnapped or worse here. I have not a clue why anybody decides to raise their kids here anyway. Even worse, if I had been a murder victim, the cops probably wouldn't find me until three years later. And even after that, they wouldn't find the killer in their lifetime. Neighbors don't socialize in fear their friends might turn on them to satisfy their blood lust.

It hurt as I continued watching. It seemed the more questions they asked them, the more they would cry. They were a mess right now. I felt like it too. It was like I had been stabbed. It hurt when the pain instantly stabbed me and it hurt even more when I tried to ignore it and turn away. I just lay down on the floor and let myself turn into a living Niagara falls. Silently, crying for the pain of my family and friends combined, they would never know that I was alive. They would never know if I grew older and had a family of my own someday. And I'd have to live with that. No more childish arguments other the bathroom with Tessa. No more being nagged to get a job by my mom. No more going to the movies with my friends and having a good time. I cried myself to sleep that night, alone.

**-End of flashback-**

Lay on Valerie's bed now, pretty much giving up on life. My entire existence right now was an epic fail. I never had a job, a real relationship or something useful to give to the world. I watched Crimson chase Red into the room ad back out again. I was jealous of them. More than anyone knew. It made me angry at myself. They lived a harder life than me. They've only been alive for a couple of months but still they had to cope with scrounging and running from hostile strays just to stay alive.

Midnight happily trotted into the room after her brothers chased each other in between her paws. She jumped onto the bed and sat beside me. Her head tilted slightly out of curiosity.

"What's your problem?" she asked, looking innocently at me. "Usually I'm the one curled up into a sad ball," she joked.

"Go away," I mumbled, burying my head into my paws. She prodded me repeatedly.

"Tell me!" she insisted. I shook my head. She sighed and lay down, resting her head on my back. I growled and stood up.

"Can't I be alone!" I snapped, dashing out of the room, down the stairs and out the cat door. I looked back. She hadn't followed me. I sighed in relief and jumped the fence into the alley a little way over.

* * *

The faintly familiar alleyway scents welcomed me. The warm night air was welcoming. I trotted on through the alleyways to explore. I began running through the alleyways, lost in my thought. I was able to think out here. Everything was quiet. Maybe I could help people now that I wasn't in danger now that I was a cat. I laughed on the inside at the thought of being some kind of, kitty superhero.

"Hey! You!" my head whipped around to see the orange cat that had hurt Crimson, coming towards me with about six cats. I froze yet stood my ground. He had an odd looking mini army. One cat, a fluffy black and white she-cat, smiled evilly, her white eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. Then there was a red tom with a cold look on his face. Next, there was a dark grey she-cat with a collar that had what looked like teeth and claws poked into it. The natural yellow peeked out through the blood that stained it. Lastly, three cats stood to the back. A large black and white tom had his eyes narrowed and nudged the dark grey cat next to him. The black she-cat next to them shuffled her paws. Her light blue eyes sparkled as she looked at the orange cat, who I recalled, was named Flare.

Flare lashed his tail slowly. I kept my fear hidden by snarling at him and fluffing out my fur to make myself look bigger, taking a couple of steps back. He smirked mischievously. I felt myself become even more uneasy. My stomach was tight with anxiety. I kept low to the ground in case I had to run.

"So, you think you can make a fool out of me in front of my leader?" he said casually. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I just defended my friends," I retorted. He chuckled.

"If it wasn't for the element of surprise, you'd be dead," he said icily. I flattened my ears.

"You know that's a lie," I said coolly. His eye twitched with annoyance. I lifted my head. "I beat you fairly as you flopped around helplessly," I spat. He growled and flexed his claws.

"Kill him."

My eyes widened as six well trained killers pounced on me.

* * *

**End of chapter 6...**

**Blue here and MWHAHAHA! I left you with a cliffy! Will Jay survive the night? See next time in chapter 7!**

**Blue out!**


	7. Caaan You Feeel the Looove Toniiight?

**Blue: Hey, Blue here. Only for this author's note will I be speaking like this. For certain reasons too.**

**Silenbreeze20: Is jay going to turn back into a cat someday? 0.o**

**Blue: I'm contemplating on that right now...but to give you a straight answer, the turning back into a human is 50/50**

**Starfall22: Why does Jay's ex have so many cats?**

**Blue: -Scratches head- Well, number one is, she's only ever dated Jay. And their relationship lasted for like...two months and he's obviously a pretty lousy boyfriend if you remember the beginning, making her lonely. Two, she wants to be a vet that works specifically on cats.**

**Foxbracken: Is it okay if Talon understands human curses and uses them?**

**Blue: Sure.**

**Cinderfire16: JAY BETTER MAKE IT! MAKE MIDNIGHT SAVE HIM!**

**Blue: -hides behind couch- OF COURSE HE WON'T DIE! eAe**

**Jay: I better not...**

**Blue: ...**

**starstar412: WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Oh, and is Flare my character?**

**Blue: You must read on! Also, Flare is my OC that was made at random for this part.**

**Dustwhisker the cat: You have a real talent for making characters REALLY come to life!**

**Blue: Oh, you! Now, if I did a comic on this, boy would they come to life! I can draw them but, I just can't separate the scenes.**

**Widekobe: I'm loving this fanfic its the best yet I have read keep it up good luck Widekobe out (I like that so I'm going to copy it because its not copyrighted Muahahahaha :)**

**Blue: oAo**

**LeCat101: RUN JAY! HERE! TAKE THIS! *tosses him a gun* TAKE IT AND RUN!**

**Jay: -fumbles around with gun- GUNS ARE BAD! **

**Blue: Got that right! Now, to the story!**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I felt pain, saw darkness, heard nothing. My world had really come crashing down. I thought that was the end. But, there was a soft touch on my side. I leaned into the warmth, my body felt frozen due to so much blood loss. It hurt just to lean but, I needed that warmth. I could feeling myself shaking. I cracked an eye open slowly. Midnight's tear soaked face was the first thing I saw. She hadn't noticed I was awake yet.

"Stop that!" I rasped. She looked up with a startled look. "Crying doesn't fit you. Don't do that." Damn my throat felt dry. I began to close my eyes again.

"If you do that you might not wake up again, Jace," came Valerie's icy voice from the computer. I snapped open my eyes but I was so tired. If I could. Just close them. For one moment. "Keep them open before I clip them to your face with staples," Valerie sighed. I kept them wide open because, I knew firsthand she would do something that crazy. She'd duck taped my mouth closed when I didn't stop snoring every night. I almost suffocated when I didn't breath out of my nose!

"Can I get some water? My throat is killing me!" I coughed. Valerie put down a bowl in front of me. I lapped some of it up and sighed in relief. I looked around. I was in some type of mini infirmary. It was all white with a small computer with many different files on it. There was one of those thingy's that gave blood and it was strapped up to me. I noticed the blood that had turned my fur a dark brown.

"How'd I get here?" I said tiredly. Midnight looked at her paws.

"After you left, I thought I'd give you some time to cool down. But then, you didn't come back after a long time and I got really worried. When I found you, you were covered in your own blood and pretty much left for dead. Also, you should consider dieting. You weigh like a ton! So, I brought you back here and waited until I was allowed to come in and see you. Red and Crimson are pretty worried." I slowly stood up, ignoring my muscles that screamed at me to stop moving. I leaned against the wall for support and shakily walked towards the edge.

"Where do you think you're going?" Valerie growled, looking at me from the corner of her eye. I took the needle that supplied me with blood and pulled it out. The scarlet droplets dripped onto the white sheets. Her eyes widened. "Do you know how hard it is to get O positive blood when you don't work in a hospital?!" she screeched, standing up and waving her hands around. I flattened myself against the bed.

"If you don't like it, consult with my agent," I said woozily. Everything was blurry. I felt, oddly happy for no reason. I finally noticed there was a gas masked attached to my face, steadily pumping anesthesia into my nose. "Oh hey, when did you get here," I drawled. Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"It was there the entire time. I put it on low since you were comatose for a while. I guess you still need a lot of that to get you to pass out." She turned up the nob a bit more.

"I thaw I washent supost to closh mah...eyesh," I trailed off, my eyes getting heavy once again. I heard Valerie reply.

"You're not in shock anymore. You can sleep now."

* * *

My eyes closed as I saw that beautiful forest once again. The same girl, her blue eyes blinked at me as I opened my eyes again. Her black hair spread on her shoulders and around her face. I moved it out of her eyes and smiled. She tilted her head and put her hand on her face. I sat up.

"We've been meeting every night and yet, I still don't know your name," I said softly. She smiled and it seemed as if the heavens shone down on me.

"Mezzanotte," she said, her voice was soft spoken but with an edge of authority.

"Mezzanotte," I echoed. It was the Italian word for midnight. "Midnight?" She nodded. I stared at her face. This was Midnight. She was human though. I put a hand out and touched her face to make sure it wasn't truly fake. I was startled at how soft and smooth her skin was. She was so warm too. She held my hand to her face and looked up at me. I leaned forward slowly. She pulled my hand closer and leaned forward too. This time, the dream didn't fade. Our lips touched. It was soft and warm. A smooth sensation; intoxicating. We slowly pulled away. I felt like I could drown in those blue eyes that reminded me a a shimmering pond.

"Wow," she whispered, touching her lips tenderly. I laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah, super wow," I replied. I moved some more stray strands of hair out of her eyes. She was blushing furiously and I could feel the heat on my cheeks too. I sighed and looked up at the stars. "It seems that our meetings aren't cut off anymore," I laughed. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"You only wanted to kiss me," she scoffed. I shrugged.

"I can't help it if you look like a celebrity and almost every night, we never got to kiss until now. It felt good to get that obsession out of my head," I admitted. She leaned back on me and yawned. I put my arms around her lightly.

"This rocks," I sighed. She giggled softly.

"What does it rock exactly?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"I damn well means something," I yawned, closing my eyes. She nodded slightly. Her faint and light snoring echoed throughout the forest. As I fell asleep here, I awoke in the infirmary with a tired grin on my face. I noticed Midnight rouse from her sleep and glance at me before looking away. Her face said it all, she had been there too.

* * *

**End of chapter 7...**

**Blue: So yeah...this chapter was...fluffier than Fluffy.**

**Jay:-Coughs uncomfortably-**

**Blue:-nudges him- You casanova you! Also, my new story Ask the Cast! is out Ask any of the featured characters from this story! GO READ IT!**


	8. He doesn't remember

**Blue here, I just want to say, hi and that I can't tell you guys any thing about the story but to read on. And onto said story.**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I had to wait until Valerie let me out of the infirmary three days later. Midnight was seemingly avoiding me, including in our dreams. I don't know why. I scanned the halls and found her talking with a dark grey cat. He smiled brightly and she laughed. I blinked with surprise before walking calmly towards them.

"Hey, Midnight! Who's your friend?" I asked. Midnight kept the smile but I saw it die a little when she saw me.

"This is Storm," she explained. "While you were getting better, we were just chatting and stuff." I nodded and stretched out. Storm flashed a smile and I tried my hardest not to glare at him. I walked past them to look for Red and Crimson. They found me instead. I toppled over and pinned the squealing balls of fur beneath my paws. I let them up and laughed as they climbed over me.

"You're okay!" Crimson cheered, flopping down on top of my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you expect me to die?" I scoffed.

"Well, yeah!" Red said simply. I gave a look of fake offense.

"I am hurt that you would think that!" Red shrugged.

"Can't blame me for thinking that. You were almost dead when Midnight dragged you in. You left blood stains on that white fur that goes down the hall," he said. I just now noticed the red streak that stood out on the carpet.

"Oops," I murmured. Valerie probably had a fit once she saw that. Glad I wasn't awake to see it...

After spending some time dangling food in front of Riley that he couldn't get we decided to see if Midnight wanted to leave yet. She came down the hall happily with Storm next to her. Okay, before you jump to conclusions, I'm not jealous, just...slightly angry. They met up with us.

"Hey, Midnight!"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could...head to the clans? I want to see what they're like and maybe join one of them!" I said happily. Her face fell. I saw Crimson and Red backing away to leave as if something big was about to go down. I saw Midinight furrow her brow in deep thought. She finally looked back up at me and nodded.

"Sure," she said gruffly. I flicked her side with my tail.

"Is there a problem with the clans?" I pried. She shook her head.

"Not at all," she replied solemnly. Storm smiled.

"Mind if I tag along? I always wanted to see what the wild-cats are like!" he asked. I glared at him.

"I don't th-"

"Sure!" Midnight said. I whipped around to face her.

"But! But! He! Wild! What?!" I stuttered. Midnight yawned and trotted away.

"I'm going to take a nap. We'll leave tomorrow before sun-high," she said. I looked at Crimson and Red.

"Hey! Why didn't you two back me up!" I demanded. They looked guiltily at each other. I tapped my paw on the floor."Well?"

"Thing is. Storm's not all bad. Ya' know?" Crimson said nonchalantly,"I think I like him a little better." I looked at him, appalled.

"I saved your ass and you repay me like this?" I hissed, stomping away. I saw the same cat I do every day, rubbing against the chair leg that he named 'Daisy'. I looked at the catnip that he had in a flower pot next to him. I flattened my self to the floor a slunk towards it. He hadn't noticed. I quietly chewed off the leaves. My face felt like a million miracles.

I found myself rolling on the floor screaming," OHMYGAWD! IT'S A FREAKING DOUBLE RAINBOW!" Everything was beautiful and colorful. I practically rolled up the stairs, probably defying one of the millions of rules of nature. Midnight drowsily came into the hall.

"Are you okay?" she yawned. I jumped to my feet and clung to her leg.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!? I'M FREAKING ADORABLE!" I yelled.

* * *

**Midnight P.O.V.**

I came out into the hall after hearing Jay screaming. He rolled up the stairs. Wait...up? Okay, nevermind that.

"Are you okay?" I yawned. His eyes were huge and the his pupils covered the hazel coloring. He crawled over to me and grabbed my leg.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!? I'M FREAKING ADORABLE!" he yelled. I was really freaked out and tried to pry him off my leg. He nuzzled my leg. "LET ME LOVE YOU!" he wailed. I blinked in surprise and took that moment to push him off. He stood up, a hazy look covering his eyes. I took a couple steps back as he took some forward. He flashed a lopsided grin. I tried to ignore him and walked stiffly into Valerie's room. Unfortunately, he followed.

"Midnight~!" he chirped, trotting into the room.

"What?" I groaned.

"You look pretty," he said simply, looking into my eyes. I nervously looked away.

"Um...thank you," I coughed. He took some more steps forward until he was nose to nose with me. I flattened my ears. He licked the top of my head and purred.

"You're hiding something from me." I stiffened.

"N-no I'm not," I said defensively. He rested his head on the top of mine.

"I don't know what you're afraid of. Do you feel you can't trust me?" he whispered. I looked at my paws with guilt. I really didn't trust him. But, there's something that made me want to tell him. If he didn't remember I would wait to tell him. I wanted him to remember me. It made me uncomfortable to be so close to him when Valerie was around. But, she probably forgot me too.

* * *

**READ NOW! Blue here, if you want to know Midnight's story, check out my stories to find it! All the answers lie in it.**

**Blue out.**


	9. Memories hit

**Blue here, so...how many of you are mainly rooting for some JayXMidnight? I see a lot of reviews being mad about Storm and Midnight having a friendly relationship. But don't worry, it shall work out as we go on.**

**Blue out.**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I felt Midnight begin to shake. I pulled back and looked at her.

"What's wrong," I whispered. She looked at me with tears and anguish in her eyes.

"Don't you remember?" she choked. I tilted my head.

"Remember what?" I replied in confusion. She shook her head mumbling never mind and turned around. I perked my ears and walked alongside her. "What do you want me to remember?" I pressed. She looked at the floor.

"If you don't remember, then don't bother asking!" she snapped, breaking into a run. I was left behind, wondering.

I furrowed my brow and stared down the hall. I didn't know what she meant. She told me her real name was Mezzanotte. I knew it from somewhere. I just, couldn't get myself to remember from where. This memory was probably really important. Damn, why couldn't I remember?

Cursing myself silently, I trudged down the hall to Valerie's room. Midnight had climbed on one of Valerie's various book shelves. I guess I would meet up with her in my dreams and figure it out. Now that I think of it, the saying 'the girl of my dreams' kinda applies to Midnight. I mean, she's a human girl in my dreams and it's like we've known each other our entire lives.

I circled round before laying on the floor(I don't know why I circle I think it's an animal thing). I closed my eyes slowly and waited for my arrival to the Starry forest.

* * *

I trudged along the forest floor. Midnight hadn't shown up yet. I glanced at the sky. The stars seemed to form faces. Faces that I could faintly remember from my earlier years. One was of a man's face. His hair was slicked back and he smiled brightly. There was a woman in the stars too. Her hair reached her shoulders and her eyes sparkled.

But in the middle, was a little kid. Four or five, give or take. Her hair was short like the woman's and her smile bright like the man's. _**Mezzanotte...**._the name echoed in my head. I squinted my eyes to take a closer look. I blinked in surprise when they disappeared. Something inside me seemed to scream at me to remember. _**Remember, you idiot! Everything'll be clearer. Why did you forget in the first place? **_I cursed under my breath. Mezzanotte was Midnight's real name. She had told me weeks ago. I sighed and kept walking around. Eventually, I got tired and bored. I lay down on the grass and let it tickle my face. I closed my eyes, It was probably time to leave for the clans now.

* * *

I got up and saw that it was still dark. I looked up at the bookshelf Midnight had fallen asleep on last night. She was gone. I looked at Valerie's bed. Red and Crimson were gone too. I flexed my claws and stretched out. Rustling came from outside the room. I looked at Valerie's bed to see her sleeping form. She looked a lot happier and with more emotions than she had when she was awake. Her mouth curled into a small smile. It was pretty cute. I jumped up onto the bed. She stirred slightly before pulling the covers closer to her. I touched my nose to her forehead.

"Bye," I whispered. She nuzzled into her pillow. I jumped down and trotted down the hallway and found Midnight with Storm, Crimson and Red. They were taking some of the food from the bags and stuffing it into napkins. There was one already made fro me. I smiled and trotted up to it. It smelled like tuna and chicken. Not a bad combination.

"Are we ready to go?" Midnight said. She was barely visible in the dark. The white strip that went down her face seemed to glow in the darkness, along with her sparkling blue eyes. I was completely mesmerized.

"Well?" she asked. I nodded and picked up my napkin of food.

"Where are you going?" I whipped around and saw Valerie standing there. She had her arms crossed behind her back. I tried to get a better look as she started walking forward.

"Why don't you answer me, Mezzanotte?" she spat out Midnight's real name like poison. My eyes widened with surprise. I glanced back at Midnight and saw her low to the floor. Her eyes were wide and her fur was ruffled.

"I-I thought you'd forgotten about me," she gasped, taking a step back.

"Oh, how could I forget about you? It's been so long since you've gone," she giggled, taking more steps forward. I looked at them both. They were talking like they knew each other.

"How do you know her name!" I ground out. Valerie looked down at me. Her head to the side slightly.

"You're telling me you haven't remembered?" she said. I shook my head. "But you used to paint her all the time in school. You remembered everything about her until a few years ago."

My mind flashed back to paintings of a little four or five year old girl. One I remembered distinctly. She was standing in the grass. A boy was standing across from her. They were playing with a soccer ball. She had a grin on her face and the boy had a determined yet frustrated look on his. The boy had olive skin with dark brown hair and blonde streaks that flitted across his head. It was me. It was a picture of me and the girl playing with a soccer ball. The picture flashed to it's label. _'My best friend Mezzanotte', by Jace Breacher._

__Midnight had been my best friend. No. She was Mezzanotte. She was my best friend.

* * *

**End of chapter 9...**

**So next chapter may just be a full flashback of how things went wrong and Midnight became a cat.**

**Review!**

**Blue up and away!**


	10. The full remembrance

**Blue here, this chapter is a full flashback. Enjoy!**

**Blue out!**

Mezzanotte skipped down the street to Jace's house. She was five years old. Her short inky black hair blew out behind her like black waves. She knocked three times on the door and twirled a strand of hair with her finger. A small boy opened the door and grinned. It was Jace. His deep hazel eyes sparkled as he took her hand and pulled her inside.

She was greeted by another young girl with bright long red hair. She smirked lightly and they hugged each other tightly. Jace jumped up and down.

"Let's play hide and seek! Val, you're it!" he cheered. Valerie pouted.

"I don't wanna be it!" she whined. The boy crossed his arms. He glanced at Mezzanotte and tapped his chin lightly.

"I'll be it then!" he said cheerily. Valerie clenched her fists in frustration. Her brown eyes glazed with jealousy.

"Why isn't Mezza it! It's not fair Jace!" she complained. Mezzanotte frowned. Jace pouted.

"Well, I wanna be it now," he said. Mezzanotte smiled gratefully at him. His face flushed bright red and he looked down. Valerie huffed and stomped away to hide. Mezzanotte skipped away soon after. Jace leaned against the wall and began counting.

"One!" Mezzanotte ran upstairs and hid behind a vase next to the stairs.

"Two!" Valerie walked up to her slowly. Mezzanotte shooed her away.

"This is my hiding place!" she whispered. Valerie stared at her with cold eyes.

"Three!" She was getting irritated.

"Go away! He's gunna find us!" Valerie scowled.

"Four!" Mezzanotte backed away slowly.

"Five!" Valerie glared her down and took another step forward.

"Six!" She bumped into the vase and pressed her body against it.

"Seven!" Valerie's face had darkened as she cracked her knuckles.

"Eight!" Mezzanotte's eyes widened as Valerie grinned mischievously. An evil glint in her eyes, making them glassy.

"Nine!" Valerie walked forward until she was nose to nose with her.

"Stay. Away. From him," she whispered bitterly.

"Ten!" Mezzanotte was speechless as Valerie's arms flew out from her sides and pushed her. The vase flew down and hit the wall at the bottom. Shattering. A million pieces of

"Oops," Valerie's words pierced the silence. Looking to the side, she saw Jace had come to the stairs, staring with wide eyes as she hit the floor, shards of the vase piercing her back. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She blinked and Jace was hugging her tightly, tugging gently at the glass shards that pierced her back. She wanted to lift her arms up and hug him back but they felt too heavy. Instead, they dangled from her sides like limp noodles. Her eyes were slowly closing, she could see Valerie scowling at her, barren brown eyes fixed on her limp body. Then, everything was black.

* * *

**-Four days later-**

Mezzanotte opened her eyes slowly. She was in a white room. Balloons that said 'Feel Better! and 'Get Well Soon!' were wrapped tightly on the corners of her bed. The only noise in the room was a quiet _beep _now and then. She rubbed her eyes and noticed people sitting in chairs next to the bed. They were her parents.

Her mothers dark red hair messily splayed on the bed. Her face was buried in her arms. Next to her, her father was sleeping upright, his head facing downward. His hands lay on his lap and a frown graced his face. Mezzanotte slowly sat up.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she said quietly, breaking the stillness of the room. They snapped awake and embraced her tightly. She whimpered, a pain suddenly ebbing into her back. They let go slowly.

"Sorry, hon," her mother said, rubbing at her eyes. "How do you feel?"

Mezzanotte stretched her arms out."My back hurwts a little," she said softly. Her father ruffled her hair.

"You'll be better in no time. Then you can come home," he assured, grinning. She laughed and hugged him tightly then frowned.

"I wanna go home now!" she whined into his shirt. He rubbed her head soothingly.

"You can come home once the pain is all gone. You're lucky the glass didn't go to deep. They could've hit your spine and make you not able to walk. You just need to deal with it for now." She looked up at him.

"I don't care! I wanna go home now to tell Jace I'm okay! I don't want him to feel sad!" she whined again. He exchanged glances with his wife. She nodded happily and took her phone out of her purse.

"We'll tell his mom to bring Tessa and him over," he said softly. She didn't look convinced and stood up on the bed. She started jumping on it, the pain suddenly leaving her back. She looked at her mom who was on her cell phone. She was grinning and whispering something happily and laughed.

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" she yelled. Her father scooped her up and spun around.

"We want you to come home too but you can't," he said, putting her back on the bed. She pouted. Her mom smiled and patted her head.

"Guess who's in the way now?" she cooed. Mezzanotte opened her mouth to answer when the door swung open. Jace ran in and jumped on the bed.

"YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!" he cheered, bouncing up and down. Mezzanotte jumped with him. His little sister ran into the room and climbed onto the bed. Her dirty blonde hair bouncing up and down.

"Medda feewl bettor!" she squealed, hugging her tightly. Jace's mom came in last and gave her a kiss on the forehead and hugged her softly.

Hours passed of small conversations of what was happening at home. Valerie was now attending a therapist to sort out her problems and Jace had entered an art contest and hoped he would win. He was an artistic prodigy after all. Also, their classmates were making get well soon gifts for her.

Soon, visiting hours were over and it was time for them to leave. Jace's mother ruffled her hair and left with Tessa in her 's parents kissed her forehead and said their good-byes. Jace was last to leave. He sat on her bed and gave her a folded piece of paper. She grinned at him and unfolded it. Her eyes widened.

It was a picture of them standing outside. They were holding hands and smiling giddily. On the top it said: 'Jay and Mezza are best friends.' Mezzanotte wiped tears of joy out of her eyes and tackled Jace with a tight hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him blush bright red. She felt him hug back slowly.

"Promise we'll be best friends forever?" she whispered into his ear. He squeezed her tighter.

"I promise. Best friends forever," he whispered back. She sniffled and closed her eyes, savoring the moment of true happiness. They let go after a couple more heartbeats. Jace jumped off of the hospital bed and trudged out of the door.

* * *

**-A week later-**

Mezzanotte and Jace walked down the street. Ice-cream in their hands, slowly dripped down their arms. They sat down on the stairs of his house and watched their busy neighborhood.

A familiar red headed girl trudged towards them. Jace frowned into his ice-cream and looked at his feet. Mezzanotte looked up as a small hand held out three necklaces. They were beaded strings with cat carvings in the middle.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," came Valerie's voice. She sounded sincere for once. Mezzanotte smiled and gently took the necklaces.

"Thanks! They're pretty!" she put one of the necklaces around her neck. Jace pouted and looked up at Valerie.

"Why don't I get one?" he complained. Valerie glared at him.

"Because these are for Mezza and her parents, stupid!" she replied, walking away. Jace shrugged and looked at the necklace. A white mini van pulled up. The passengers window rolled down, revealing Mezzanotte's parents.

"Time to go!" called her mom. Mezzanotte groaned and smiled at Jace.

"See you tomorrow!" she said, running towards the van. She opened the door and crawled in. As they drove away, she waved good-bye to him. He sadly waved back and angrily bit into the ice-cream, obviously regretting it. She laughed, seeing him wince and hold his head.

That night, she gave her parents the necklaces before bed and they all went to bed, wearing the necklaces.

* * *

**-The next day-**

Jace knocked on the Galileo's door. It creaked open slowly. He walked into the dim house, looking around.

"Mezza! Dia! Nick!" he called, going through the house. Nobody answered. He opened Mezzanotte's door and looked around her room. The curtains were torn, the drawers in her desks were open. All her toys were thrown around the room. He went into her parents room. Their jewelry was gone along with their clothes. The glasses Mezzanotte's father wore were broken, as if they'd been stepped on. Jace ran out of the house.

His mom came running down the stairs. She wrapped her arms around him to try and console the babbling boy in her arms. She managed to calm him down and ask what happened.

"Mezza and her parents are gone!" he cried. His mom looked out the window and down the street. The house Jace had entered was open, the door blew with the wind of outside. She picked up the phone and dialed '911'.

* * *

The news featured the disappearance of a family of three. Nicholas and Dia Galileo and their five year old daughter, Mezzanotte. By the look of the house, the police assumed they were killed in a robbery and the bodies were hidden. It wasn't uncommon in the little town. Meanwhile, a family of three cats wondered how they got where they were now. One, a black kitten with a white strip in the middle of her face wondered if she would ever get to see her best friend again.

* * *

**-One month later-**

The memorial for they family of three was held at Mezzanotte's favorite place: the beach. Jace clung to a crumpled piece of paper that involved his drawing of him and his best friend. Tears streamed down his round face. He sniffled loudly and everything was blurry. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home and cry his eyes out. He didn't want to remember Mezzanotte and her family had disappeared. As they drove home, he stared out the window sullenly and cupped his hands around his cheeks. The tears had stained his face. He was so tired from lack of sleep black circles formed around his eyes. He looked down again at the drawing. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

* * *

Mezzanotte and her family were counting on a group of cats called 'BloodClan' to protect them from cats who threatened them. In return, they brought them food they found in dumpsters. The cats were mean and scary. Mezzanotte toughed it out and kept close to her parents. They stayed in a wooden box in a dark alley where they wouldn't go if they were human.

* * *

**-Years later-**

She was now a member of ThunderClan. Her new name was Midnightpaw. She was fourteen now. Her parents had recently joined the clans this year when they found out her mom was pregnant. Her father was in debt with BloodClan and they needed to get away from the city. Even though she was a cat now, she aged as if she were human. She hadn't grown out of looking like a kitten until she was twelve.

All that time, she wondered how Jace was doing. Did he forget her? Did he remember their promise they made when they were five? She would never know.

Her brothers were born soon. They were named Redkit and Crimsonkit. She felt a new feeling of responsibility and hope. There was something to take her mind off of the boy she had known long ago.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jace barely did the work in school and spent most of his time drawing or painting her. He barely talked to any of the kids in school, making him the star candidate for bullies. He didn't let them though. It often resulted in fights and only he would ever get caught beating up the other kid. It made him seem like the bad guy, giving him a bad reputation with teachers. He didn't care anyway. At this rate, he knew an artistic scholarship wouldn't get him to college. He didn't know where he was going in life but continued on.

He slumped in his chair as his mom and principal talked about his future.

"I'm sure he just needs a push. It would help if the teachers had more faith in him!" his mother defended. The fat man behind the desk tapped his fingers angrily.

"I don't even think he wants to learn anymore! He's completely given up. He doesn't work in anything but wood-shop and art! He's used rather inappropriate language on multiple teachers who were only tried to help him too!" he seethed. Jace folded his arms and rolled his eyes. His mother looked at him, infuriated.

"What did you say to the teachers?" she fumed. Jace shrugged and smoothed out his dark grey hoodie with 'Good Charlotte' on it.

"Well...I told the music teacher I wouldn't sing and he could shove that stupid microphone up his ass, told the P.E. teacher she should stop working on her muscles and work out her love life, told the english teacher if she wanted me to use proper English, it would only happen once she stopped messing around with all the male staff. Oh, and Carl? You may have some now but she's also with six more of the staff right now-"

"JACE CAMERON BREACHER!" his mother snapped, standing up. Jace looked up at her boredly.

"Yes, mother dear?" he said nonchalantly. She brought her hand down and slapped him. His eyes widened and his hands went to his cheek. The principle looked pleased.

"I hope now you will make an effort to do better in school," he said smugly. Jace put a fist up and flipped him off, walking of the small brown room. The principle nearly ground his teeth to dust as much as he was gnashing them. Jace's mother put her hands on her face and rubbed her temples.

"I'm so sorry...really," she said quietly, walking out after her son.

**-Two years later-**

She still wasn't a warrior yet. A sickness has caused her to miss her assessment And to make it worse, her mentor had kits and all the other cats had apprentices. She was stuck in the medicine den. She tought her brothers some of the remedies and herbs that were used for healing. Crimsonkit caught on and began showing an interest in healing.

Famine hit and tension was in the air. Cats were eager for battle. Crimsonkit and Redkit were almost stolen to be apprentices for ShadowClan. In the night, she made a decision. She took them away from the clans and took away the clan suffixes, leaving them as Crimson, Red and Midnight. They went into the city. She led them back to her old house. Everything was still there. No one had moved anything. She felt at home again.

Midnight looked around and took a deep breath. She loved the smell of it. She looked back at her brothers, who were running around the dirty place. It was dusty and forgotten.

"Crimson? Red? Please come here," she called, sitting on her bed. They came scampering into the room and grinned at her.

"What is it?" they said, almost in unison. She smiled.

"Did you know mom, dad and I used to live here?" she said. Their eyes widened.

"Really?" Crimson squealed. She nodded.

"It was a long time ago," she started, and proceeded on telling them a story about a little twoleg and her best friend.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jace pulled out a cigarette and lit his mom's lighter. He touched the flame to the butt of the orange and white stick. He took a long drag from it and looked at the picture he drew long ago of the best friend he once had. He rolled down the window of his dad's old blue Chevy and tapped the cigarette on the outside to get rid of unwanted ashes. His dad wouldn't be angry at him for smoking in his car. He'd been dead for six months now.

Getting angry, he ripped the picture from the ceiling of the car, crumpled it up and threw it out of the window. He couldn't stand to look at it anymore. Mezzanotte was never going to come back and what was the use of having this picture if he wouldn't need to remember her? And soon, as the days passed, he forgot about her. And the promise they made long ago disappeared with it.

* * *

**End of chapter 10...**

**Blue here, this chapter made me have to work to get real emotion into it. Stay classy reviewers!**

**Blue, over and out!**


	11. The Truth

**Blue here, the reason Valerie did all of those bad things was because she's a yandere. If you don't know what it means, Google it. Also, there may be some surprises in this chapter and a lot more JayXMidnight fluffiness after this. And the story might become a tad bit darker. So yeah...**

**Blue over and walking slowly away.**

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

My head seriously hurt now. It was too much. I finally understood now. Valerie was lying when she said the necklace wanted us to be cats. She knew that was going to happen. She did it all on purpose.

"Why did you do it?" I said, barely above a whisper. Valerie bent down.

"Hmm?" She was twisting a strand of hair with her finger.

"Why did you do it?" I roared, a new fire burning in my eyes. A small smile played on her lips.

"So you could always be mine. She doesn't deserve you. I worked hard to get your attention but you were always so mesmerized by," she glared at Midnight."her." I bristled. She really was crazy. For me.

"Why do you like me so much? Ever hear of the phrase: 'There's more fish in the sea? Also, now that I'm a cat, the chances of us being together is very slim. I'm not one for inter-species love." I shivered. The thought of that was revolting. My eyes widened as she roughly grabbed Midnight by the scruff. Crimson and Red shrank back next to Storm. His face was blank and he stood completely still. I jumped forward but she kicked me backwards. She kept her foot placed on my chest and grinned maliciously. For one of the rare moments in my life, I was terrified with every fiber of my being. Not for me, for Midnight, who was hissing and spitting in Valerie's grasp.

"Then, I would still need to get rid of this nuisance," she giggled. I snarled and clung to her foot, sinking my teeth into it. She shrieked and pulled her foot back, also dropping Midnight.

"Run!" I hissed, nudging Midnight to her feet. All five of us bolted downstairs. Valerie flew down after us. Two terrified yowls stung my ears. I whipped my head around. Valerie held both Red and Crimson in her hands. Her face was contorted in pure anger. She glared down at us before heading back upstairs. Without thinking, I raced back upstairs, Midnight and Storm at my heels. I stopped them and crouched outside the room. The sound of a cage closing shattered the silence. Midnight screeched and ran into the room. I cursed under my breath and went in after her.

We were both scooped up and thrown into cages. Storm was thrown in with me and Midnight was thrown in with her brothers. Valerie peeked into my cage. A small frown evident on her face.

"I guess since you're so unwilling, I'll have to do to you what people do to useless cats," her eyes were glazed with hate and anger as she lifted us up. I could see the shine of a ruby. It was shaped like a cat, attached to a silver chain. I snapped back to attention when she finished."I'll have to drown you." Everything went silent.

* * *

While Valerie wasn't paying attention, I fiddled with the lock. This one was easy to get out of. I flipped it up and kept it closed. Storm, Midnight, Crimson and Red seemed to be sleeping their supposedly lasts moments. I sighed. Out of all the things to have wrong with my life, I had a crazy girl that loved me so much, if I didn't love her back, I was worth less than the gum under a table.

I flexed my claws as we were lifted again. The sound of the river rushed into my ears. It was almost soothing. But then, I remembered the crazy person who wanted us dead. I kinda felt bad for Storm, Crimson and Red. They were dragged into this without knowing a thing. I looked at Storm. His head was hanging and his tail curled tightly over his paws.

Valerie looked into my cage again. She didn't look like she was going to regret this.

"Au revoir Jacie," she giggled. I nearly gagged. I saw the necklace again. I looked at her smugly. She frowned. I burst through the open cage door and snatched the necklace from her throat. She screamed and dropped the cages. We plunged into the cold water. I gasped for air as we bobbed back up. Storm and I swam out of our open cage. I carried the necklace in my mouth. I could see Midnight fumbling with the lock. It clicked. She sighed with relief and threw the red and white kits into the water. They supported each other and swam to the edge. I jumped onto land and pulled Midnight up. Her sleek black fur clung to her lithe frame as she shook off the water.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bright red cat. She climbed out of the water and looked around frantically. Her eyes darted to me. I shrunk back. Her brown eyes were wide as she darted into the forest.

* * *

Midnight tiredly looked around at all of us.

"Everyone's here," she said, flopping down onto the grass. I laid myself next to her. She purred lightly and moved closer. I could see the others looking at us with amusement.

"Oh, bug off. It's been a rough day," I snapped, closing my eyes. I could hear them snicker. I ignored them and licked Midnight's ear. Soon, quiet snoring and the sound of crickets chirping graced my ears. It was time for me to hit the dream world. Finally.

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I couldn't hear as good as I was before when I was in the dream world. I felt the spaces on the top of my head where my cat ears would be. I touched the sides of my face and grinned. Human ears! I was fully human in my dreams now! I noticed Mezzanotte(I'm going to start calling her that in my dreams) was running towards me. A large grin plastered on her face. She was still wearing the same white dress she always did. I fell back onto the grass again when she tackled me in a tight hug. I hugged her back. She cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. It was a lot longer than the first one. And, it was more passionate, more tender. This, was a real kiss. We parted slowly. I felt drunk off love. I took in a deep breath and put my arms behind my head.

"Maybe we should up our promise," I said. She looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"This is obviously a tad bit more than a best friend relationship," I chuckled. She nodded in agreement and snuggled into my chest.

"You're still my best friend," she said softly, closing her eyes. I picked up a strand of her hair and played with it between my fingers.

"And you're mine," I whispered. I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into my embrace and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you draw me a picture?" she whispered. I sat up.

"You want me to draw you something? Right now? Right here?" I inquired. She nodded. I looked around and saw a stick that would be perfect for drawing in the dirt. I crawled over and picked it up. I looked around for inspiration. Midnight watched me intently. I smirked and began working. When I was done, Midnight crawled over and gaped.

"I never knew you'd get this good," she exclaimed. I gasped in mock offense.

"Who do you take me for?" She rolled her eyes. I looked at the white dress that was now covered in grass stains and dirt. I raised an eyebrow. She noticed and groaned in aggravation.

"Aww! It's dirty!" she growled. I grinned.

"Maybe you should wash it," I suggested. A blank look appeared on her face.

"But I won't have anything else to wear," she said.

"Exactly." She turned bright red and pushed me over.

"I'll see you in the morning," she grumbled. I laughed.

* * *

The sun shone in my eyes. I groaned and stretched. Midnight moaned lightly and opened her eyes. Slowly, we all woke up. Stretching and groaning. Midnight blinked the sleep out of her eyes and brushed against me to get in front of everyone.

"We're almost there," she encouraged. I noticed the excited looks on the faces of Crimson and Red. I picked up the necklace with the ruby cat carving and tied it around my neck. Storm stared blankly at it.

"Why're you keeping the necklace the crazy twoleg was wearing?" he murmured.

"It's something really important," I replied.

"It looks stupid."

"Shut up, please." He bristled.

"I don't want to!" I rolled my eyes.

"You just stopped talking. I won this argument." He grumbled something I didn't hear.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Midnight hissed.

"I wasn't arguing. I was just explaining why I was right," I defended. She shot me a look. I shrugged and looked away. The scenery was beautiful. It made me want to say something poetic. "The green landscape was cascaded light by-Oh look, an eagle!" Epic fail for poetry. Storm snorted.

"What was that supposed to be?" he grunted. I hung my head.

"That, was a failed attempt at poetry," I muttered. Midnight shook her head in amusement and stopped. I kept walking and stared over her shoulder. There was a sparkling lake, surrounded by a wide open moor, a swampy like territory, a pine forest and a deciduous forest.

We were in clan cat territory.


	12. WOO! CLANS!

**Blue here, I just want to say, thank you for the reviews. Also, more surprises, good and bad will come.**

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I felt so nervous about returning to the clans. I pressed against Jace in hopes that I would be comforted. I think I had a Disney moment when I looked at him. It seemed like the sun had hit his fur just right and made him shine. I had hit the jackpot, that's for sure. I felt safer with him. The cats probably don't even remember me or my brothers. Hopefully.

I flashed a worried look at Crimson and Red. They nodded slightly and looked ahead. I headed into ThunderClan territory, taking my time. I looked back at the group.

"Red, Crimson, get at the front so it doesn't look like we're attacking," I said. Jace looked panicked and I could smell fear coming off of him in waves. Storm was no better. He tried to look tough but I could see him trembling slightly. I took a deep breath and started forward. The soft sound of the dry grass getting crushed beneath ours paws was the only noise besides the distant call of a sparrow.

"What're you doing on ThunderClan territory?" a low growl sounded from somewhere next to us. I perked my ears and started scenting.

"We're here to join the clan if you will accept us," I said coolly. A dark blue tabby stepped out from the undergrowth. A fawn colored apprentice stepped out from behind him. A white cat peeked out from behind a tree and an orange and white tabby popped up behind us. Jace nearly flipped out when they began popping up. Storm looked like he would faint. This was pretty pathetic. They acted tough and then, they got all delicate when we really needed them to be calm.

"Spottedstar will have to decide that herself," the white cat explained, "We'll take you to her." The blue tabby seemed to disagree and bristled, baring his teeth.

"Do we really need more kittypets in this clan, Frostpelt?" he snarled. Crimson, just as I feared, stepped up and lashed his tail.

"We're not kittypets!" he snapped. The blue tabby seem taken aback but then stood his ground. He growled at Crimson and sent him running behind me.

"We could use more warriors, Bluestripe," Frostpelt shot back. The fawn apprentice nodded in agreement. The orange and white tabby stared curiously at us and stood in front of the patrol.

"We will take you to Spottedstar now. She will be happy to have more cats in the clan," she said, turning around and gesturing us to follow. I happily followed after her.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I was scared as hell as we followed the forest cats with weird names deeper into the territory. I felt Midnight press against me. I glanced at her. She was smiling. I knew that of course she wasn't scared. She lived here once. I would probably be shaking if we weren't walking. I felt ashamed that I was so nervous. There went the last of my dignity...

The clearing we entered was amazing. I gawked at my surroundings in awe. I noticed some cats were looking at us too. Some on their stares were curious but most were just hostile. I noticed two older cats come out of one of the dens. Their eyes widened and the dark red cat seemed like she might cry. The black and brown cat next to her was smiling weakly. I looked away. Midnight was staring back at them. Crimson and Red looked teary and held in their tears. I didn't know why they were all so emotional right now.

I barely noticed a yellow cat with orange spots standing in front of me. I nearly screamed but kept my mouth shut. She looked us over before smiling warmly.

"Welcome to ThunderClan," she greeted, "I am Spottedstar, the leader of this clan." Midnight stepped forward and dipped her head respectively.

"Hello, Spottedstar. My name is Midnight. These are my brothers," she gestured to Red and Crimson. They both nodded with respect.

"I'm Storm," Storm half squeaked, nodding respectively. Spottedstar looked expectantly at me.

"My name's Jace," I said, smiling and nodding curtly. Spottedstar flicked her tail to us and went back into the stone den. We followed her. The lighting was dim but hey, cats can see in the dark. I sniffed the air. It smelt dusty and weird to me. We sat down.

"So," she began," I heard you wish to join our clan." We all nodded in conformation. She flicked her ears. "Before we start your ceremonies, do any of you wish to keep your names?" she asked. We all shook our heads no.

"So, where did you come from?" she pressed. Midnight answered for us.

"We come from the twolegplace. Our home was recently made a danger to us." Spottedstar looked down at Red and Crimson.

"How old are all of you, if I may ask?" she went on.

"Jace and I are eight moons. Crimson and Red are four moons," Midnight said.

"I'm seven moons," Storm said. Spottedstar stood up and exited the den. Midnight gestured to follow her. We all exited the dusty cave.

* * *

"Today, we apprentice three young cats," Spottedstar announced. The orange and white cat we learned to be Blazetail, led us to the middle of the clearing. Cats from all around gathered to see us. Crimson and Red were nudged into the nursery by Frostpelt. I stared up at Spottedstar.

"Storm, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Stormpaw." She glanced around at the thick crowd of cats."Ah! Waspfur will be your mentor!" she said. A yellow and black tabby emerged from the crowd. He touched noses with Stormpaw and they moved to the side. Spottedstar turned to Midnight."Midnight, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Midnightpaw." Her eyes lit up with a warmness that I couldn't exactly place."I will be your mentor." Gasps and whispers rippled through the clan. Midnightpaw shyly stepped forward and touched noses with her before moving to the side.

Finally, she looked at me. I felt myself stiffen. "Jace, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Hawkpaw." I smirked, pleased with my new name. Hawkpaw. It was a pretty cool name. She looked around. "Your mentor will be Bluestripe." I frowned and slowly turned to face Bluestripe. He was scowling slightly but walked towards me and shoved his nose against mine. It hurt a little but I dealt with it. _  
_

"STORMPAW, MIDNIGHTPAW, HAWKPAW! STORMPAW, MIDNIGHTPAW, HAWKPAW!" the clan cheered. Bluestripe and I glared at each other the entire time. It was hate at first sight.

* * *

**End of chapter 12...**

**Blue here and well...this is some story huh? Well, let the awesomesauce begin.**

**Blue out.**


	13. No Comment

**Blue: Oh hi guys. **

**Jace/Hawkpaw: Sup.**

**Midnight: Hello.**

**LeCat101: AWESOMESAUCE!*sprays awesomesauce on Hawkpaw***

**Jace/Hawkpaw: oAo IT'S IN MAH EYES!'**

**Blue:Um...okay then. Well, I just want to say, yes, Valerie is some type of weird person but, I'll make her story later.**

**Jace/Hawkpaw: Stay classy fanfiction. Jace Breacher here reporting off with awesomesauce in my eyes.**

**Midnight: -_-''**

* * *

**Jay's...er...Hawkpaw's P.O.V. Know what? Jay's P.O.V.**

I groaned with irritation as a paw sharply prodded me. It'd been a month since we were apprenticed. I opened one eye and saw Bluestripe glowering down at me. I glared back up at him and stood up slowly.

"You were supposed to be up a long time ago," he quipped. I turned my gaze to Stormpaw and Waspfur. They looked like they were almost best friends. Midnight and Spottedstar too. Bluestripe though, hated my guts. He took every chance he could to make me miserable.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. He shook his head angrily.

"You aren't. But, I'll let that slide since you never are," he retorted. I snorted. He cuffed me on the head, hard. I clenched my teeth. "We're going to start out with battle training," he growled. I lashed my tail and followed him to the clearing where we trained for battle. Bluestripe turned and faced me. I flicked my ears in annoyance.

"Attack me." I blinked in surprise.

"Come again?" I coughed. Bluestripe raised an eyebrow.

"Did I happen to stutter?" he growled. I shook my head no.

"No sir!" I crouched down and launched myself at him. He reared up on his hind legs and delivered a swift blow to my head. I stumbled backwards, my mind spinning. He took the time to pin me and use his weight to pin me. I came back to reality and went limp as he showed me. I felt his paws left up and slid out from under him. He bounded after me. I smirked and used my tail to trip him. He fell flat on his face. I pounced on him and batted at his exposed stomach. He grabbed the scruff of my neck and flipped us over. I gasped as I once again hit the ground, dust flying. He lashed out at my face, claws sheathed. I used my back legs and threw him off. He tumbled away from me. I stood up and crouched, waiting for the right moment. Bluestripe charged forward. I slipped between his legs and nipped at him. I moved from under him as soon as he dropped to the ground. I bit down on his tail and moved out of the way as he turned around to counter my attack. He was slightly unbalanced. Taking the moment of his vulnerability, I shot a blow at his chest and sent him rolling backwards. He crashed into a tree and grunted as a sign of defeat. I grinned and sat down. Bluestripe slowly got up. I frowned, expecting him to be mad. He was grinning lightly.

"What?" I said. I was curious to know why he wasn't scowling right now.

"You used your wits instead of trying to use the brawn you don't have," he chuckled, shaking himself off. I pouted and looked myself over. Okay...maybe I was made for speed and brains instead of strength. He flicked my shoulder with his tail.

"You need to start trying to outsmart you opponent and use tricks to pin them," he said, trotting towards camp. I walked after him.

Stormpaw was sunning himself with Midnight and the same apprentice we met the first day of being here. It turned out his name was Dustpaw. He had a sister too. Her name was Lightpaw. She walked out of the apprentice's den and stretched. Midnight smiled when she saw me. Stormpaw had his eyes closed but flicked one of his ears to show he knew I was there.

I purred as Midnight rubbed her head against my shoulder. She looked into my eyes.

"Bluestripe looks pretty happy. What'd you do?" she teased. I nudged her playfully.

"All I did was use my brain to fight instead of my awesome muscles," I said, strutting around. She giggled.

"What muscles?" Stormpaw laughed. I jumped. My fur stood on end.

"Will you stop popping up like that? You've been doing that all week!" Stormpaw shruged and walked away. I looked back to Midnight.

"So, why're you so happy?" I asked. Midnight put her tail over my mouth.

"Meet me outside of camp at moonhigh. There's something I want to show you," she whispered. I nodded and watched her walk away. Did it make me a perv to think about certain things that Midnight probably didn't mean? Stupid enhanced cat hormones...

* * *

I carefully weaved between Dustpaw, Lightpaw and Stormpaw. They snored lightly but could've awoken at any moment. I sighed in relief when I made it out but then hissed quietly when I saw Beetlewhisker standing guard at the entrance of camp. I looked at the only other way to get out. The 'dirt place', as everyone called it. It was practically a den where you crap or pee. I gathered all of my courage and gingerly walked into the foul smelling den.

I stepped lightly around the smelly piles of crap and clumps of pee. A light _splat_ sounded as my paw accidentally placed itself in the wrong place. _Holy shit...literally. Why did I agree to this?_I thought to myself furiously, smudging my paw around in the dirt. I dashed into the grass and wiped my paw on some of it.

* * *

Midnight was waiting with the two elders I had seen looking at us when we entered camp. The tom named Darkfoot was grinning warmly. His mate, Appletail was smiling weakly. I looked at Midnight expectantly.

"Remember my parents?" she purred. My eyes widened as I looked from her to the elders. She did have a slight resemblance to them. Darkfoot was an almost black brown with black feet and a white snip in the middle of his face. Midnight had Appletail's slim yet lean build and her light blue eyes. It was them... it was her parents, Nick and Dia Galileo. I grinned and rushed forward and tackled them.

"I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. Dia stood up slowly, shaking herself off.

"It's been so long!" Nick chuckled.

"Valerie got you didn't she?" she deadpanned. I nodded.

"I can't believe she did all of this...just so she could keep obsessing over me." Midnight leaned against me.

"Only I have the right to obsess over you," she declared. We all laughed. Dia stretched out.

"We should all get to bed now. You two have training in the morning," she yawned, walking stiffly towards the dirt place. Ugh...I hate saying that. The rest of us followed.

* * *

**End of chapter 13...**

**Blue here, well, here's your first serving of awesomesauce. It first comes in mild, but then it will get much spicier and tasty.**

**Blue out. **

**P.S. Awesomesauce goes great on tacos and fried chicken fyi... Oh, and yes, Jace did recover from the awesomesauce incident.**


	14. Who?

**Blue here, wow guys, I can't believe how popular this story is... Maybe, just maybe, when I'm done with this story, I'll write a totally awesome epilogue that'll make everyone's heart burst with happiness...**

**Blue out!**

* * *

I popped my head up and yawned sleepily as the bitter wind snapped at my face. I groaned, seeing Midnight had already gone off for training. Shakily, I stood up and looked around. Bluestripe was standing at the entrance of the den.

"Finally, I've been waiting for hours."

"Said the creeper," I retorted. Bluestripe rolled his eyes and shoved me. We had a small friend/enemy relationship. It turned out he was pretty nice. He had a good sense of humor too. I followed him out of camp. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Hunting. You suck at it," he said bluntly. My ears drooped. He sure did hit the nail on the head with that one. He looked back at me. "Honesty is the best policy. I'm being as nice as I can." I nodded in agreement. He stopped and motioned for me to go on. I perked my ears and sniffed around for a while.

"Hmm..some mouse...a little bit of rabbit and...other cats?" I reported, a bit confused. Bluestripe narrowed his eyes and sniffed around.

"ShadowClan," he growled, crouching down. I followed suit. We followed the scent and heard some voices.

"Russetpaw! Get back here! That's the ThunderClan border!" I heard someone snap. Rustling in the grass sounded. I peekd through and saw a bright red apprentice proudly holding a squirrel in her jaws. Her brown eyes sparkled. Something was familiar about her. I jumped up and bristled.

"Hey! You stupid prey stealer!" I snarled. Russetpaw put down the squirrel and fluffed out her long fur. She looked way bigger than me now. Bluestripe stood up and glared her down. She flattened herself to the ground. A tortoiseshell and white she-cat blocked her from our view. She bowed her head.

"It's not her fault. She's a newly made apprentice. I was showing her around when she found the squirrel and chased it into your territory," she apologized. Bluestripe nodded.

"Leave the squirrel and take her back to your side of the territory, Dappledfrost," he grunted. Dappledfrost dipped her head and nudged Russetpaw back across the border. I watched with amusement as her mentor scolded her quietly as they walked back to camp. Bluestripe looked at me.

"How would you feel about coming to the gathering tonight?" he asked. I brightened. Going to a gathering is one of the best privileges an apprentice could get. I nodded furiously. He grinned and crouched down."Okay, back to hunting."

* * *

We came back with a good amount of prey. I proudly carried a pleasantly plump rabbit that was a little heavy. I struggled to carry it all the way to the fresh kill pile. I felt something move around my paws. I dropped the rabbit on the pile and looked down. Crimson and Red were grinning and scampering around my paws. I sat down.

"Spill it," I yawned, smoothing down my chest fur.

"ONLY ONE MONTH LEFT!" they cheered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Until what?"

"APPRENTICESHIP!" I covered their mouths and shook my head.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You should enjoy your freedom while you have it," I grunted. They frowned.

"Thanks for ruining our excitement," Red grumbled. They trudged back to the nursery. A teensy bit annoyed, I went to look for Midnight. She was sound asleep in the apprentices den. She looked so peaceful. It was pretty adorable. I licked the top of her head and smiled. She stretched out and purred. When she stood up, she yawned and slowly opened her familiar blue eyes and rubbed against my shoulder.

"Are you going to the gathering?" she said tiredly. I nodded. I never realized it before but, she smelled beautiful. Honey and roses was her trademark scent. I got lost in it. She pulled back.

"You didn't answer my question." I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah. Also, I helped chase some ShadowClan cats off of our territory," I said proudly, puffing out my chest. She laughed softly. I stuck out my tongue. "You're just jealous that I had some action in my day." She scoffed.

"I am not jealous! I've done that before!" She flicked me with her tail and went to the nursery to see her brothers. I shrugged and trotted into the apprentices den. I didn't realize how tired I was until I made it to my nest. Flopping down, I closed my eyes for a quick nap.

* * *

I snapped open my eyes to the sound of rustling nearby. My eyes darted around, looking for the culprit making the noise. A dark tabby strode into my view. I shrank back. He was huge compared to me. He looked down at me.

"Hello, Hawkpaw," he said gruffly. I stood up straight.

"Hello," I greeted back, nodding curtly. He narrowed his eyes.

"I am Tigerstrike, descendent of the great Tigerstar. I have seen the potential in you and have come to train you during the night." I cocked my head to the side and blinked in confusion.

"Who's Tigerstar?" He seemed slightly shocked.

"Tigerstar was one of the greatest warriors in all of clan history. If you let me, I can make you as great as him," he explained. I looked at my paws.

"As great as one of the greatest leaders in clan history," I repeated in a whisper. He nodded and swept his tail around me. I wasn't so sure about this. I mean he looked pretty shady. Yet, I did want Bluestripe to be proud of me. He was the father figure I had missed for so long. I didn't want to dissapoint him. I just...couldn't. This would surely do the trick. He was obviously one of those StarClan cats that the medicine cat, Sparrowcall would ramble on about. So in no way this could be a bad choice, right?

"What's the catch?" I asked shyly. He smirked and sat down, crossing his tail neatly over his paws. His amber eyes glittered with a hunger

"All you need to do is be dedicated and have discipline. One day, you might even surpass Tigerstar," he said softly. I looked back up at him.

"_When do we start?"_

* * *

**End of chapter 14...**

**So, has Jace/Hawkpaw joined a StarClan cat? Or an evil Dark Forest member?**

**Find out in chapter 15! **

**Blue over and out!**


	15. OMG HAI KINDLEPAW!

**Blue here. FINALLY! Over 100 reviewers! Oh mah goodness! I'm squealing on the inside. I would squeal on the outside but it's really late...**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Jace's/Hawkpaw'**s **P.O.V.**

Tigerstrike had told me we would start training tomorrow night. So, I got a good sleep until I was sharply prodded in the ribs. I yelped and bolted upright. Stormpaw was trying not to laugh. I blew him off and caught up with the patrol. I was practically trembling with excitement. Midnight stood beside me and brushed against me to try and stood my shaking.

"I can't wait to get there!" I whispered. She sighed heavily.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. Most of the other apprentices are real jerks. Also, try not to reveal anything about the clan kay?" I nodded understandingly. Spottedstar broke into a run, triggering the rest of us to chase after her. My fur still wasn't that used to the thorns and twigs that pulled at it. I saw the other three clans jumping onto a log and walking across it onto an island. When it was y turn to cross, I became extrewmely concious of the dark water. Even when I was human, I was paranoid around water. I could swim perfectly fine though. It's just the thought of drowning that scares me. Imagine, the cold water stingning your eyes, slowly suffocating and fading into complete and utter nothingness. Sorry for being so bleak. It really bothers me.

I slowly began to cross the log, keeping my eyes aimed at the other side. My breathing slightly ragged and rushed. I felt my paw slip slightly but kept moving. I looked down once and went into a dash, jumping off at the other side. Midnight came over next and led me to our group of clanmates. The thick throng of cats mixed their scents together and hurt my nose. I pawed at it and shook my head. Midnight sat down.

"Told ya'," she said. I growled in response and sneezed. Stormpaw laughed. I whipped my head around and noticed a ShadowClan apprentice approaching me.

"Hi. I'm Kindlepaw," said the bright orange apprentice, smiling brightly. I smiled back.

"I'm Hawkpaw," I replied. I noticed how much bigger than me he was. I felt so tiny compared to all of the others. Unitentionally, I shrank bak from him. He frowned.

"Something wrong?" I coughed out of embarassment and shook my head.

"Just getting used to being the smallest around everyone," I said. We both laughed.

"You'll grow, someday," he jeered. I rolled my eyes. He seemed pretty cool. Maybe this was the start of a new friendship.

A yowl sounded from the large tree in the middle of the island. Everyone was silenced and stared ahead. Spottedstar sat by three other cats. There was a cream and white tom with dull grey eyes, a glossy coated black she-cat with sharp violet eyes that seemed to glare at all of us and, a silver tabby with vibrant green eyes.

"That's Cloudstar, Ebonystar and Willowstar," Kindlepaw whispered to me. Nightbreeze turned around and hissed at us to be quiet. Kindlepaw and I exchanged amused glances. Willowstar stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"RiverClan as always, is doing just fine. The fish are plentiful aqnd we have three new arrivals: Splashkit, Troutkit and Lilykit. That is all. Ebonystar, you may go now." Willowstar stepped back as Ebonystar rose to talk.

"ShadowClan has one new apprentice: Russetpaw," I saw the bright red apprentice puff out her chest proudly as ShadowClan cheered for her. "And a warning for ThunderClan: We chased off a badger that went into your territory. It's a young one though, so I assume you'll have no problem chasing it away." Spottedstar dipped her head gratefully and stepped up.

"ThunderClan has three new apprentices: Hawkpaw, Midnightpaw and Stormpaw," I felt self concious and smoothed down some of my fur. I heard Kindlepaw chuckle quietly and shoved him playfully. He still had a goofy grin on his face. "Prey is plentiful in our territory and we have enough to last us for moons," Spottedstar went on. After she went, the leaders discussed some the badger problem. The medicine cats exchanged knowledge of good places to find herbs. Kindlepaw and I whispered and got hissed at over and over. I hadn't had a good friend like this in a long time.

I swiveled my ears when I heard Spottedstar call ThunderClan back to leave. Kindlepaw and I bade farewell as we parted ways. I met up with Midnight and Storm again. Storm raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you meet someone interesting?" he asked. I nodded.

"I met a ShadowClan apprentice named Kindlepaw," I chirped. Midnight rolled her eyes and went on ahead of us. Storm grinned.

"You seemed to like this apprentice so much you talked no matter how many times Nightbreeze shushed you. She got so annoyed, she moved away from you two!" he mused.

"How much do you like this apprentice." I saw where he was going and gagged.

"Kindlepaw's a guy!" I sputtered. Storm looked away.

"I've met some cats..." he trailed off. We looked back at each other and went into a laughing fit. Midnight sighed loudly. The others seemed to ignore us and went to their dens. I noticed how tired I was and left Stormpaw and Midnight to answer the questions Lightpaw and Dustpaw shot at them. I sank my claws into the soft moss and flexed them a bit before laying down. I closed my eyes and awiated the arrival of Midnight to meet again in our secret meeting place.

* * *

**End of chapter 15...**

**Will Midnight find out about the Dark Forest? Will Jay ever realize how shady Tigerstrike is and remember to not talk to strange figures that just appear while your sleeping? Will I ever stop asking so many stupid questions? (Jace: Not likely!) Shut up! *angrily throws tomato at him* (Jace: *dodges*Why do you hate me so?) You have no common sense...**

**Blue out.**


	16. Life's a big meanie

**Blue here, really sorry about not writing for a couple of days. My house doesn't have wifi so I'm using other various family member's internet to keep writing. I have this entire story planned out so I shouldn't get writers block any time soon ;)**

**Blue up and away!**

* * *

**Jace/Hawkpaw's P.O.V.**

The starry forest where Midnight and I usually meet at had an eerie feeling tonight. I cautiously walked through the brambles, ignoring their thorns scraping my feet. Rustling came from behind me. I whipped my head around, Mezzanotte didn't appear. I clenched my teeth and took a step back. I couldn't believe she had followed me even here...

Valerie put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"I knew it was you," she whispered excitedly, throwing herself at me. Instinctively, I caught her but put her down quickly. She pouted and looked up at me. Obviously not pleased about my rejection. "What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" I exploded,"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU TRIED TO KILL OUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, HER BROTHERS AND AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER AND NOT TO MENTION, ME! THEN, YOU HAVE THE GODDAMNED NERVE TO ASK WHAT'S WRONG?!" I was fuming, rubbing my temples to keep from going completely off the deep end. I was hanging by a thread. The thread of sanity. The thing that kept me from strangling her right then and there. She looked like she was going to cry.

"I didn't want her to take you away," she whimpered. I growled and put my hands on my face.

"Don't you start crying." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"You were the only one who was so nice to me when I needed it and she almost took you away from me. I couldn't let her do that. But now, she's got you completely turned against me," she choked. I leaned against a tree. I couldn't believe she was pulling this on me. I wasn't going to fall for the guilt trip. My hands were tugging at my hair until my head was throbbing.

"That doesn't give you any excuse to try and kill her," I shot at her. She fell to her knees and went into a full out sob fest.

"I-I'm s-so sorry now...I don't really hate Mezza. I wanted you to only love me. But you never did love me! Not even once. I love you so much. More than anything in the world, Jace. It hurt to watch you with her all the time. How you blushed out of embarrassment when she said something, or how you followed her around like a lovesick puppy. It hurt too much. It still hurts!" she said, struggling to stand. I bent down and looked her in the eye.

"Yet, you still have no excuse for attempted murder. In the human world, you'd have been put away for multiple felonies. If it were up to me, you'd be killed," I hissed. She scooted backwards, eyes wide and red. I crawled forward. "Nothing can stop me from killing you right here. Right now. From what you've done, you deserve it. If I were to kill you, no one would care. No one would mourn you or wish for you to come back," I growled. I loomed over her now. I stared coldly into her eyes, seeing completely red.

"_You _would care," she retorted icily. I stiffened. She pushed me back and sat up. "If you killed me, you'd lose the little piece of goodness that's left in you. You drowned the rest of it with your memories of Mezzanotte. Except, you can't get that back." She slowly stood up, wiping the tears from her face. I hope to see you soon at the next gathering." With that, she left. Leaving me shaken in the clearing of the forest. If I had killed her, there would be someone mourning her death. Me. I would never forgive myself. Even after death.

I did love Valerie. I loved her and Midnight yet, they couldn't even be near each other to make amends. Life's a bitch.

* * *

**Valerie's P.O.V.(FOR THE FIRST TIME!)**

I walked back through the forest, sniffling and wiping my eyes. The sound of the soft grass was the only thing that comforted me. I felt so guilty. I wasn't myself when all those things happened. Honest! Mezzanotte was like the sister I never had. Jace was there to cheer me up when I was in my greatest time of need. In the time when I felt like I was actually worthless, he made me feel useful. I felt...I felt as if Mezzanotte was taking that away from me. Then, I couldn't see a thing.

He doesn't understand what it feels like to have no control. I didn't know I'd almost killed her recently until it was done. My shadow's crept off the ground and is slowly devouring me whole. I don't know what to about. I don't think I can do anything about it. Is there anything I can do about it?

* * *

**End of chapter 16...**

**So yeah, next chapter I'll be showing Valerie's backstory. I know most of you hate her but just wait until you see where she came from. You won't think too bad of her then. She deserves a teensy bit of sympathy.**

**Blue out!**


	17. A tale of sorrow

**Blue here, this chapter is full insight of Valerie's past. Really sad...Jay? Why're you crying in the corner?**

**Jace:*wipes tears* I read the story...**

**It's not that sad...I think.**

**Blue out!**

* * *

Three year old Valerie kept her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She hoped he wouldn't find her here. She had edged to the back of the cabinet and made no noise. Her mother's screams were still loud enough to hear two rooms over. Tears ran down her face and silently hit the wooden boards below her.  
Her eyes snapped open as a sickening crack echoed throughout the house. The screams became whimpers of pain. The stomp of boots was coming towards her. She choked on the tears and wiped her face with the back of her hand. The boots stopped in front of the cabinet door. She started to tremble and clenched her hands together.

She sighed in relief as the boots went out of the back door. She peeked through the cabinet door and looked around. Boot prints made in blood stained the floor and led back to the crumpled figure of her mother. She was streaming blood from her head. Valerie slowly crawled towards her. Her mother was clenching a beaded necklace with a red jewel in the middle. She heard the crack of the floor boards and opened her eyes. She saw her and smiled weakly.

"Valerie, hold out your hand," she rasped. Valerie nodded and gingerly put out a small hand. Her mother gently placed the necklace in it. "Now hold it tight and think of your favorite thing in the world." She clasped her hands tightly around it and thought hard. She felt the jewel move and looked down at it. It was now shaped as a cat. Her mother sighed lightly and placed it around her neck "Promise your mommy that you'll never take it off," she coughed. Valerie nodded and stroked the red jewel.

"I promise mommy. I'll never ever take it off," she vowed.

"Whenever things get bad, take a piece of string and a bead from the necklace. Make them into a necklace and then give it to the person that's being mean. Okay?" her mother said faintly, closing her eyes once again. Valerie grabbed her wrists.

"Mommy?...Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!" she cried shaking her roughly. She was so cold now. Snowflakes blew in through in the back door, freezing her tears and stinging her face. She curled up next to the limp body and hugged her tightly. The smell of blood was overwhelming now and stained her face and clothes.

* * *

The police came twenty minutes after Valerie had fallen asleep in the arms of her dead mother. They picked her up and held her tightly. She started screaming and kicking. Her eyes were wide with fear. A policewoman shushed her and stroked her hair. She hugged her tightly and sobbed openly into her. Her mother was taken away on a gerni. A white sheet covering her, all except a hand. Which hung limply off the cart, blood dripping slowly of the fingers. They never even tried to solve the murder case.

* * *

Valerie and the police were the only ones at the funeral. It made sense since the rest of her family lived half way across the country and probably didn't even know she existed. Her father wouldn't be there either. He was the reason she was at the funeral, watching the plain brown casket being lowered into the ground. The tears had stopped flowing and left a wave of anger in their absence. She had clenched her fists so much that they'd started bleeding. She stared coldly as the policemen shoveled dirt into the hole. It was the least they could do after they practically let her mother die.

Her bleeding hands went up to the red, cat shaped jewel around her neck. She would honor the last wishes of the only person that had shown her kindness in her life. Her father had only said one nice thing to her the entire time she had been alive.

* * *

"Valerie."

"Yes, daddy?"

"Go get me a beer out of the fridge and a cigarette out of your mother's purse." Valerie nodded and scuffled out of the room and into the kitchen. She pulled on the cold silver handle of the fridge and carefully pulled out a can of beer. She then climbed onto a chair to get to her mother's purse and pull out the orange and white stick of tobacco. She then ran back towards the couch and handed them both to her father. He smiled lightly and took them both slowly. He raised a hand. She cringed back but was surprised as he ruffled her hair roughly.

"Thanks."

* * *

Valerie felt so excited that he had said something like that to her. It was the last time he had ever said something nice like that. She looked at her hands again. The blood was gone. But, the jewel was a new shade of red. Blood red. The jewel soaked up the blood from her hands, numbing the pain. Roughly, someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the various police cars parked around the cemetery. She was silent the entire time.

A large blue house came into view. A man and a woman stood at the front, watching the car pull up. She was escorted out of the car and led to the couple. The woman bent down and smiled at her.

"Hello there. I'm Darcie and this is Matthew," she said, gesturing to her and the man beside her. Matthew smiled kindly.

"We're going to be your new parents," he said softly. Valerie took a step back, her eyes narrowed.

"I don't want new parents! I want mommy and daddy! My mommy and daddy!" she yelled, attempting to pry her hand away from the officer. Darcie frowned and took a step forward.

"Then don't think of us as your new parents. Think of us as your friends," she cooed. Valerie stopped yelling and looked up at her. Darcie put a hand out. "Will you please come inside with us?" She nodded slowly and grabbed her hand. Her other hand was grabbed by Matthew. They led her into the big, blue house.

Her brown eyes turned into globes after viewing the inside of the house. There were white marble stairs and a large white piano. They entire place looked like something from a move. Angels were painted on the ceiling. They reached out to her. She felt like she should reach back out to them but kept walking around. Darcie grinned.

"Your room's upstairs. Want to go see it?" she chirped. Valerie smiled and nodded excitedly. They raced upstairs and down the hall. She gasped loudly. The room was large and a bright purple. The bed was queen sized and covered with stuffed animals. In her closet, beautiful dresses and outfits that were all her size filled it. She flopped down on the bed.

Maybe, her life would get better.

* * *

**-One year later-**

Wrong.

Life just got worse. She finally saw Matthew and Darcie's true colors.

"VALERIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Matthew yelled. Valerie did as told and flew down the stairs. Matthew stood over a broken vase and glared her down. "What the hell is this?"

"D-Darcie br-b-broke it earlier when you and her were fighting," she stammered. Darcie crossed her arms.

"Don't you blame this on me. Clean it up!" she growled. Valerie looked around for a broom and a dust-pan. Matthew's hand came down on her head. She cried out and fell to the floor, holding her head.

"What are you? A freaking idiot? Darcie said clean it up. Right now!" he demanded angrily.

"But, I don't have anything to clean it with," she said. He slapped her. She kept in a cry of pain.

"You have hands," he snarled, walking out of the room. Darcie lit a cigarette and sat of the stairs, watching her clean. Valerie's hands were cut by the glass piece as she cleaned. She carried the larger pieces to the garbage. She went back to the floor and picked up the other pieces. A foot hit her back and pushed her face into the smaller shards, slicing her face.

"You're getting blood all over the floor!" Darcie snapped, giving her a kick in the face. Valerie held back the tears and continued to try to pick up the small pieces of glass. She ran to the garbage can and emptied the glass contents from her hands. She picked up the mop and the bucket and began mopping the floor. Darcie took a deep drag and blew the smoke in her direction. Valerie went into a coughing fit and covered her mouth. She dried to floor and brought the mop and its bucket to the original place before running to her room.

* * *

"Valerie! Time for day-care!" Darcie called. Valerie jumped out of bed and to her makeup table. She used the makeup to cover up the bruises and cuts. She was careful not to get any of it rubbed off. Nobody played with her anyway. She trudged downstairs, dragging her favorite toy: A blue cat with a red ribbon. She opened the mini van's door and climbed in. The ride was silent until they reached the day-care building. Kids ran wildly around.

The door opened and Valerie was pushed into the yard. Darcie drove away quickly and left a rise of dust. Valerie hugged Blue tightly and walked towards the building. Almost immediately a group of older kids walked her way.

"Watcha' got there?" one of the boys sneered. She backed up and squeezed Blue tighter. She knew Blue would do nothing but be a stuffed animal that would comfort her but, it was worth a try. Another one of the boys snatched it from her.

"Look! It's little kitty cat!" he said, waving it around. The group of boys laughed loudly. Valerie tried to retrieve her only friend.

"Giver her back! Giver her back!" she begged, reaching for Blue. They boy kept it over her head. She pounded on his chest angrily. Another boy reached for the stuffed animal and pulled on it. They fought over the toy and tugged at her, each boy holding an arm. Valerie screamed at them to let her go. A ripping noise silenced them all. Blue hit the ground. One of her arms had been torn off and stuffing was showing. Valerie fell to her knees and gathered up the toy in her arms. Tears began to flow freely down her face. The tree boys laughed and teased her.

"Leave her alone," yelled someone. All of them turned to see a boy and girl about her age standing in front of them. The boy had light brown hair with blonde streaks. His hazel eyes burned with rage. The girl had shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh no! A pair of little kids! Please don't hurt us!" one of the boys said.

"I'll try not to," growled the younger boy, charging forward, the girl hot on his heels. Valerie watched with amazement as his fist connected with the other boy's face in one quick, smooth motion. The girl's foot met his chest and sent him gasping for air. He fell backwards and scrambled away. The two other boys advanced angrily. But, were shown the same treatment.

A hand went out to Valerie. She looked up. It was the boy.

"I'm Jace," he said softly. She grabbed his hand. He pulled her off the ground. The girl picked up Blue's severed arm.

"We were too late to save her," she sighed, handing the arm to Valerie. "I'm Mezzanotte."

That was beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

Valerie and Mezzanotte began hanging out more. Soon, they were almost like sisters. But, she also began liking Jace maybe just a bit more than a friend. The problem was, Jace liked Mezzanotte.

_**She has to go**_, hissed a voice in her head as she walked the rest of the way down the block. Valerie, Jace and Mezzanotte were supposed to meet up at Jace's house to play. She knocked on Jace's door. He opened the door slowly and let her in. They chatted about what games they might play and decided on hide and seek. At that moment, someone knocked on the door three times. Jace ran to the door and pulled Mezzanotte in.

Valerie smiled lightly and hugged her tightly. Jace jumped up and down.

"Let's play hide and seek! Val, you're it!" he cheered. She pouted.

"I don't wanna be it!" she whined. Jace crossed his arms. He glanced at Mezzanotte and tapped his chin lightly.

"I'll be it then!" he said cheerily. Valerie clenched her fists in frustration. _**She has to go**,_ the voice repeated. Her brown eyes glared at Mezzanotte.

"Why isn't Mezza it! It's not fair Jace!" she complained. Mezzanotte frowned. Jace pouted.

"Well, I wanna be it now," he said. Mezzanotte smiled gratefully at him. His face flushed bright red and he looked down. Valerie huffed and stomped away to hide. _It's not fair! He always lets her get her way!_, she thought angrily, _She has to go._ Then, she saw nothing.

* * *

When she was able to see again, she couldn't control herself.

"Stay. Away. From him," she heard herself whisper to Mezzanotte. She couldn't do a thing as her own arms pushed one of the only two friends she had into the vase and down the stairs. Valerie felt like she was being held captive in her own body. She couldn't do anything but watch. She watched every horrible thing she did. When she looked into Mezzanotte's eyes, she could see fear, anger and..._hate._ She ran down the stairs and out the door.

"I"m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," she sobbed, running into her yard. She knocked on the door and wiped her tears away. Matthew opened the door and moved to the side as she raced upstairs to her room. She picked up Blue and hugged her tightly. "Oh Blue, I did something so horrible today," she whispered, laying down on the bed.

* * *

**-Four days later-**

While Mezzanotte was in the hospital, Valerie was busy trying to survive being beaten and worked to death. Darcie and Matthew didn't even allow her to eat or drink if she didn't finish the ridiculous amount of chores they gave her. She was hungry, thirsty and worn out. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Finally, she had finished the chores of the day. This would be her first meal in four days.

"I finished the chores," she called weakly. A bowl slid under her door. The door opened and a large bottle of water appeared. She scrambled over to it and savored the salty taste of the biscuits. She took her time eating the chicken and mashed potatoes and sipped the water slowly. She felt refreshed and took the time to rest. She looked at Blue. She had stitched Blue's arm back to her body best she could. It still looked pretty bad. She stroked the red jewel around her neck. She hadn't used any of the rope or beads yet. But she would, soon.

* * *

**-A week later-**

****Valerie held three necklaces in her hand. She walked towards Jace's house and saw him and Mezzanotte sitting on the steps, eating ice-cream. She agreed with her voice now. Her shadow had crept off the ground and devoured her. Mezzanotte had to go.

She saw Jace frown into his ice-cream and look down. Mezzanotte tried not to notice her. Valerie held out her hand with the necklaces in it.

"I'm sorry for pushing you," she said sincerely. _**I'm sorry it didn't kill**_ _**you**_, the voice growled.

"Thank! They're pretty!" Mezzanotte put one of the necklaces around her neck giddily. Jace pouted and looked up at Valerie.

"Why don't I get one?" he complained. She glared at him.

"Because they're for Mezza and her parents, stupid!" With that, she left. _What have I done?_, she thought.

* * *

**-Years later-**

****Valerie dropped her backpack at the front door. Darcie came downstairs, looking displeased, as always. Valerie held up two necklaces.

"Darcie? I made these for you and Matthew. I wanted to make something much more beautiful to suite you. But, there wasn't much for me to work with," she sighed. Darcie nodded and took the necklaces. "It would mean the world to me if you and Matthew wore them until tomorrow," she pleaded. Darcie sighed.

"Whatever." She put the necklace around her neck and went upstairs to give one to Matthew.

As planned, the couple wore the beaded necklaces to bed. Valerie crept into their room and grinned excitedly. In the bed, two cats slept where Darcie and Matthew once were. Valerie picked up the cat that was Darcie and shoved her into an empty cage. The dark brown cat that was Matthew darted up and looked around. Valerie grabbed him by the scruff and into the bathroom. He hissed and spat.

"Valerie! Put me down now! You stupid bitch! Put me down!" he snarled. Her eyes narrowed. She plunged him into the tub of cold water, keeping his head down under. He splashed and writhed, trying to get away. He slowly lost strength. She pulled him out at the last-minute. He panted heavily. She flung him into the wall. He screeched and curled up. She picked up the knife she was saving and showed it to him.

"You see this knife?" she growled. He nodded slowly. "This is the knife I've used to cut myself for five years," she seethed, showing her wrists. They covered in cuts and dried blood. "Now you can feel all of my blood that's been spilled because of you!" She plunged it into his front left paw. He cried out in pain. She took the knife out and threw him into the water. He didn't splash. He just sunk. He was too tired and couldn't move his aching muscles. Valerie took the knife and went back into the room to handle Darcie. She picked up the cage and plunged it into the water.

"When the cage fills, hold your breath. You can't get away from this. Like I couldn't get away from you. You said to think of you as a friend, Darcie. I trusted you. You hurt me. Very much. Not I'm going to hurt you." Darcie splashed around in the cage. Valerie went upstairs and looked around. She dug around the cabinets and found rat poison. She picked up the container and brought it upstairs. She picked up Darcie's cage and sprinkled he rat poison into the water. She plunged Darcie back down and watched her stopped thrashing. She picked up the two bodies and threw them outside.

Tonight and every night after, she was safe.

* * *

**-Three years later-**

****She listened to the slow sound of Jace's breathing in the dead of the night. It took so long but, she got what she wanted. Jace was her boyfriend, just as hoped. She felt a small pang of guilt for what she did for this to happen. Was it even worth it? Was Mezzanotte alive now? She probably would never know. She snuggled into Jace's chest and sighed. He stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Something wrong?" he said tiredly, stroking her hair. She shook her head.

"Not a thing. But one thing...do you love me?" He stiffened.

"Of course I do. Why would you need to ask?" She looked away and closed her eyes.

"Nevermind. I just wanted to know. You can never say I love you too much," she said quietly. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"You know what then?"

"What?"

"I love you." Her heart was racing but, she felt as if those words weren't meant for her.

* * *

**End of chapter 17...**

**This kinda did make me cry. And I'm the writer... God, I'm so sentimental. I feel so sad about making Valerie be all abused and guilty about hurting people she loves! I'm sorry Valerie!**

**Blue crying in a corner now crawls away!**


	18. Dark Forest Discovery

**Blue here, I know, I know, that last chapter was pretty sad and I have all of the answers to the questions you have.**

** foster parents weren't checked on because any town that doesn't solve murder cases or save people from being raped obviously won't waste their time of checking up on children in foster homes.**

**2. If you noticed, before she died, Valerie's mother said ,'Promise never to take it off." Because, the necklace is like the ones that turn others into cats except, the jewel keeps her human. And when Jace/Hawkpaw took it off, Valerie was like any other normal person that had worn one of the necklaces like it. **

**So, onto the story!**

* * *

**Jace/ Hawkpaw's P.O.V.**

I followed Tigerstrike and a white cat introduced as Bonepelt. He was very snippy and unpleasant towards me. For reasons unknown. They led me to a muddy forest with dead tree's. The air reeked of blood and death. Agonized wails came now and then, making me cringe. My fur was on end and wouldn't go down.

I noticed a group of cats coming towards us. One was a sturdy grey tabby tom. He was missing an eye and the tip of his tail was gone...Creepy. Another one was a sleek brown she-cat. In the middle was a large cream and brown tom. I scanned through the group and saw a familiar face.

"Kindlepaw?" I called. The bright orange apprentice brightened and swished his fluffy tail.

"Hi, Hawkpaw!" he greeted. Tigerstrike snorted.

"Sharpfang, you will be mentoring our newest recruit," he barked at the cream and brown tom. He grinned to show jagged fangs. My jaw dropped. Was this really StarClan? They had some really scary cats here... I walked forward slowly. He led me to a clearing. The ground was slippery.

"Show me ya' got before I start teaching you," he said gruffly. I nodded and charged forward. He reared up. Before I could move, he slammed his front paws down on my spine. I cried out and collasped on the peaty ground. He grabbed me by my scruff and shook me like a ragdoll. I struggled and managed to wriggle out of his grip. I sidestepped as he charged, his teeth nearly connecting with my throat.

He was trying to kill me! I had to use all my tricks before I died. I growled and charged forward a second time. He reared up again. I slipped between his back legs and bit down on his tail, hard. He spat and turned around, sending a hard blow to my head. Stars danced in my sight making me temporarily blind. I stumbled backwards but recovered quick enough to counter his attack. He lunged forward to grab my scruff again. I rounded and scratched at his eyes and climbed the nearest tree while he was shaking away the blood.

I was panting heavily, my back ached, my head was spinning. As he looked around on the ground, I dropped from the tree, landing square on his shoulders, he yowled in surprise and flipped onto his back, crushing me with his dead weight. The air was knocked out of me for a minute. I managed to stagger back to my feet. He lunged forward again. I couldn't move fast enough.

I couldn't make a sound as his jaws clamped onto my neck. All I could do was struggle and scratch at him. It wasn't effective. I could feel his pur of satisfaction shake my body.I took a deep breath and went limp, holding my breath. He dropped me on the ground, slightly satisfied. I heard the squish of footprints as Tigerstrike stomped forward, Kindlepaw following after him. The smell of fear and worry wafted off of him.

"I told you not to kill him on the first day!" he snapped. I heard the mud slosh as Sharpfang turned around to face him.

"He was too weak any way." My eyes snapped open and I jumped up, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck and clung on. I was filled with a new adrenaline and fought to keep the blood flowing; to keep me from dying. He flipped on his back again. This time, I jumped off in time and turned around to face him again. He stood up straight and licked the blood of of his fur.

"That's better. It's not good enough though. I'll train you for now," he sniffed. I sighed in relief. A wave of exhaustion fell over me. I felt my legs begin to shake. Sharpfang noticed it too. "Come back tomorrow. This is it for today. You're too weak to fight anymore."I nodded and limped away, looking for an exit.

"Jace," a voice called. I looked around. No one was there...

"Jace!" the voice became panicked. I started running towards the sound.

"Jace! Wake up!" Stormpaw, Dustpaw, Lightpaw and Midnight were staring at me with astonishment. A throbbing pain shot into my body as painful as Sharpfang's claws. I clenched my teeth and struggled to stand up. Stormpaw helped me back up.

"We need to get you to Sparrowcall," he grunted.

"No...duh," I coughed sarcastically. Dustpaw rolled his eyes and supported me on the other side. Midnight hovered around us frantically as we slowly made our way to the medicine cat's den.

"What happened to you!" she gasped.

"I don't know!" I lied. I couldn't tell her about the StarClan cats. Not yet. She narrowed her eyes. The dusty brown tom examined my wounds and went back into his storage. He came back with some herbs and applied some type of mixture. I took deep breaths as it started to sting. He went deeper into the den and came back with...webs? What the hell? Did I mention I have a burning hate for spiders? I shied back when he stretched out a paw to put them on my wounds.

"Hold still," he grumbled, trying to put the webs on me again. I dodged out of the way.

"May I ask why you're using those?" I said. He tried to put them on me again."You're not answering me!" I said, my voice an octave higher. He rolled his eyes.

"They help close the wound," he explained. I gulped and stood still. He applied them. It felt weird but I tried hard to ignore it. My tail lashed slightly. He shooed Midnight out of the den and glared at me coldly. I flattened myself to the ground. He loomed over me.

"Is there something wrong?" I squeaked. He narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his claws.

"You've brought the Dark Forest back to power.," he snarled. My eyes widened.

"The...Dark...Forest?" I questioned. He lashed his tail and stepped a little closer.

"Did a large tabby promise to make you the best warrior ever?" he deadpanned. I nodded slowly. "He will want you to turn against your clanmates when the time comes and take over the forest so he can rule!" I shook my head.

"You must have gone crazy. Tigerstrike said he'll make me as great as the best leader in clan history, Tigerstar!" I stated. Sparrowcall paced around the den.

"Tigerstar was the _worst tyrant_, in clan history; thirsting for absolute power over the clans and killing whoever was in his way!" I was speechless. I was in too deep now. What could I do now? Every cat there could kill me in an instant. I was in way over my head...

* * *

Hunting, a great way to calm the nerves. I stalked a plump mouse, carefully navigating through the bushes. The wind blew slightly, causing the grass to rustle. The mouse darted forward, sensing danger. I was sent into a sprint after it. I crashed into a tree as the mouse made it safely into a hole. Mumbling curses, I stomped back towards Bluestripe, empty handed.

He shook his head disappointingly. I hung my head as we went to another spot to hunt. It had been four days since my first day in the Dark Forest. Scars were slowly scattering themselves across my pelt and making me unfocused. I was so tired lately. On the bright side though, Kindlepaw and I had more time to hang out. We trained together alot.

As I lost two more pieces of prey, I decided maybe I would take a nap. Just for...a little...while...

"Wake up!" a voice snapped. I darted to my feet and stared into the amber eyes of Tigerstrike. He gestured towards the pile of mice at my feet. I blinked in surprise.

"Take them back to your mentor," he grunted. I nodded and grabbed the mice by their tails, dragging them back to Bluestripe. He seemed amazed that after failing four days straight, I caught this much prey. I grinned.

"Can we go back now?" I asked. He nodded, still staring at the pile. I cheekily trotted back to camp with 'my' kills. I gingerly padded into the nursery. Crimson and Red were sitting next to Midnight, looking at something intently. I sat beside them and saw what they were looking at. Dewleaf and Bluestripes kits. They were born recently and were so tiny. One looked almost exactly like Bluestripe, but he had white paws. They named him Skykit. His sisters were named: Rainkit, Ashkit and Flowerkit. All of the girls, except for Flowerkit, looked like Dewleaf; silver tabbies with white tail tips. Flowerkit was a dull grey with patches of ginger and gold. They were sleeping now. So innocent now, but still, they were already in the middle of a battle just waiting to happen. Midnight leaned on my shoulder.

"Someday, we'll have perfect kits like that," she said, quiet enough for only me to hear. I nodded in agreement. They too, would be in the middle of the battle. Maybe, they would give me that extra strength to help keep them from getting hurt.


	19. I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY!

**Blue here, lemme make this quick. I have a limited access to internet due to router problems. So I may not publish as many chapters as before. Yet, that gives me more time to come up with ideas! Oh, and thank you to all my reviewers!**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Jace/ Hawkp- Oh screw this, Jace's P.O.V. end of discussion.**

I ducked Sharpfang's swipe and flitted to the side. He used his tail and flipped me onto my back, raking his claws down my stomach. I held in a cry of pain. That would only make me seem weak. Ever since learning I had joined a group of ruthless, traitorous, killers, I kind of embraced what they could teach me. It wasn't that bad actually. We were like some type of dysfunctional family.

I rolled onto the ground and back onto my feet. Scarlet drops blended into the already reddened grass. I panted heavily and sank my claws into the grass. Sharpfang dashed forward and knocked me onto my back. I wrapped my front paws around his neck and sank my teeth into his soft neck fur. He yowled and slashed at my stomach with his back paws. I closed my jaws tighter around his throat. Blood spattered onto my face, getting into my eyes. I hissed, losing my hold on Sharpfang's throat. I heard him suck in a breath. We were both panting and bleeding.

Something felt weird. I felt an uncomfortable coldness building inside my body. The smell of blood became intoxicating. I stuck my tongue out and swiped it around my jaws, cleaning off some of the blood. I was stunned. It tasted...metallic...smooth and..._sweet. _Suddenly, I had a craving for more. I wanted to feel fur ripping under my claws, blood staining my paws and face so I could lick it off and taste the welcoming smoothness.

I wanted to kill something.

"Can I get a real fight? Not like training but, a real fight," I blurted unexpectedly. _What are you thinking? Take it back! Take it back!,_ I instantly thought, horrified with my recent malicious thoughts. Kindlepaw stared at me from across the clearing. Sharpfang seemed impressed but frowned.

"It's too early in your training. Even Kindlepaw could rip your throat out before you could blink if he really wanted to." I shot a glance at the orange apprentice. He lowered his head. Almost guiltily. I looked on blankly. "When you fight for real, it'll be to the death." The words echoed in my brain and I hung my head.

"Like I didn't know that already," I mumbled. He narrowed his eyes, all sign of his how impressed he was vanished and annoyance ebbed into them. I kept silent as his claws slashed over my cheek. I deserved that. Partially. More blood dripped from me in streams.

"Training's over," he snarled, whipping around and stalking off. Kindlepaw trotted towards me.

"It'll get easier once you become more advanced," he said, trying to comfort me. I snorted and began walking.

"IT's not that," anxiety brimmed my words," I'm scared that I felt, that I could feel so bloodthirsty."Kindlepaw nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes, I feel that way too. It's hard to keep it inside but you have to risk your sanity to get to the top. I don't want either of us to change and become killers like the rest. You can get out of this, as long as nobody is too close to you that they can use against you. I don't have that luxury," he said quietly, after looking around to make sure nobody was nearby. I perked my ears.

"Why?" I asked. Kindlepaw looked at his paws.

"Tigerstrike's my father. He wants me to do everything like him. I know he doesn't care about me. I'm just his little pawn. Most of all, he knows that he's got me in his grasp as long as my sister is alive" he seethed, his claws sinking into the ground. I took a step back. Kindlepaw obviously had more to his story. It seemed as if his anger ebbed away as he smiled and looked at me. "But I don't like to think about it long."

We waved good-bye after talking about things that were uplifting. I walked and walked until I was out of the Dark Forest.

* * *

Midnight's warm body was pressed next to mine. Her steady breathing made no noise. What would she think if she knew I worked with the bad guys? I didn't want to think of it. I would tell her at the right time. Obviously, now wasn't the time. I could imagine it now:

Me: Um...Midnight?

Midnight: Yes?

Me: I joined a group of really evil cats called the Dark Forest...

Midnight:-Starts to beat me to death with a rock-

I sighed softly and sat up. She let out a annoyed moan as my warmth left her. I licked the top of her head and slunk out of the den. I needed some fresh air that didn't reek of blood. The sound of the grass crushing beneath my paws seemed to echo throughout the trees. My tail dragged on the ground, swirling around dead leaves. Winter would be coming soon. The ground and trees were covered in a thin frost already.

The wind blew, tugging at my fur. I looked to the sky. It was dulled by the clouds and cast a shadow over the land. It was like the deadly shadows of the Dark Forest had crept into the normal world. I felt so alone. It was fun at first but now, my life and others are on the line. I screwed everyone. Before I knew it, I was running. Letting my legs lead me far away, I didn't care.

I slowed down, reaching the lake. The dark water was steady and calm. Unlike me. I was uneasy and scared. So far, all I've ever been was scared over the past few months. I took out my rage on an unfortunate tree, screaming in both pain in anger. Cursing all my misfortune. The pain in my paws was unbearable. They were covered with splinters and streaming blood. It hurt to go on but that's how everyone else around me felt. I knew their pain, physically. I plopped onto the ground, panting.

The tree was barely scarred but it was smeared with my blood. This only angered me more. If it weren't for my jacked up paws, I would've gone at the tree again. I trudged back to camp, anger radiating off of me. My tail was lashing. A scowl planted on my face as I stormed into the medicine den. Sparrowcall lazily opened an eye.

"What do you wa-" he started.

"What the hell does it look like!" I snapped, lifting a paw. He seemed taken aback and grumbling, looked for the right herbs. I hung my head in shame. "I'm sorry," I apologized. Sparrowcall grunted and began pulling out the pieces of wood from my paws. What was happening to me?

* * *

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY, GATHER AROUND THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Spottedstar yowled from the highledge. I limped into the clearing and spotted Midnight cleaning Crimson and Red.

"What's going on?" I asked. Crimson and Red exhcanged grins.

"They're being apprenticed," Midnight said for them. I brightened. She smiled softly at me.

"Could you escort them to the clearing? Usually the father of the kits would do that but we have some complications here."

"I'd be honored." Spottedstar looked at us expectantly. I led Crimson and Red to the clearing and disappeared into the crowd. I sat by Midnight and saw her parents swell with pride.

"Crimsonkit and Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Crimsonkit, from this moment on until you recieve your warrior cat name, you will be Crimsonpaw. Your mentor will be Fuzzytail. I hope Fuzzytail will pass down all he knows on to you." Spottedstar gestured to the black and white warrior whose fur stood up in all directions. "Fuzzytail, you are one of our younger warriors and a worthy one at that. You are loyal and brave. I hope you pass in all you know to Crimsonpaw." Fuzzytail dipped his head and pressed his nose to Crimson's. Spottedstar looked at Red. "Redkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be Redpaw. Your mentor will be Brightsky. I hope Brightsky will pass down all she learned during her apprenticeship to you." Spottedstar looked at a bright gold and white tabby. "Brightsky, you, like Fuzzytail, are a young warrior but, have had an apprentice before. You are as cunning as a fox and stealthier than the snakes at Snakerocks. I hope you pass on your skills to Redpaw." Brightsky and Red touched noses.

"REDPAW! CRIMSONPAW! REDPAW! CRIMSONPAW!" I joined in the cheers of my clanmates.

Crimson and Red departed from camp with their mentors soon after being congratulated. I watched them go. Bluestripe had given me a brake from training today so I could rest my paws and he could visit his kids for the entire day. So, I just sunned myself in the clearing. Midnight had gone out for some battle training with Spottedstar. So it was just me and Stormpaw. Dustpaw and Lightpaw were now Dustnose and Lightflower. They had warrior duties now. Stormpaw had already fallen asleep though. I yawned and licked my sore paws.

* * *

The group came back a while later, grinning and chattering. I poked around and saw what they were so excited about. Crimson had caught a squirrel. And man was that thing huge! Crimson put the humongous squirrel on the fresh kill pile, his chest puffed out with pride. I chuckled softly. Red looked mildly jealous. Fuzzytail put his tail on the smaller red and white cat's shoulder as to comfort him. Red looked up at him and smiled. We all couldn't catch something on our first day.

* * *

**End of chapter 19...**

**Aw man, this took soooo long and in that time, my internet came back and I'm back in business. Woot! Woot!**

**Blue over and out!**


	20. I quit! What you gunna do! Nothin!

**Blue ish here! Guess what? I've gained a wider variety of words because of my good friend, the dictionary.**

**Jace:-snickers- You seriously need a dictionary to expand your vocabulary?**

**Whatever. Onto the story!**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I walked with the border patrol and sniffed around. Everything seemed fine. Crimson and Red followed Bluestripe, Midnight, Brightsky and I. Fuzzytail was Crimson's mentor for barely two months before he caught something called white-cough. In the meantime though, Bluestripe offered to mentor him until Fuzzytail was healthy. Spottedstar didn't mind since I was almost done with my training.

"What do you smell?" Bluestripe asked the younger apprentices. They sniffed the air for a while.

"WindClan!" Crimson hissed. The rest of us sniffed at the air. Midnight licked the top of his head and earned an annoyed swipe from her younger brother.

"Good job," she whispered. Red looked slightly annoyed. Brightsky nudged him to keep moving forward. Bluestripe led us into a run. The stench of WindClan got stronger as we advanced.

Dusty brown and white shapes darted back towards the border. Damn WindClan! We swerved and surrounded the three cats. Two were carrying rabbits. The smallest one, an apprentice about the size of Crimson and Red crouched next to her clanmates. They were skinny and their fur hung from their thin frames. They seemed so delicate; able to brake at any moment. I saw Red staring intently at the little white apprentice. Crimson was glaring at them, a snarl planted on his face.

My concentration was broken when Bluestripe spat, "Prey-stealers!" One of the cats dropped their rabbit. His eyes narrowed and glazed. Not with anger, but fear and desperation.

"These rabbits belong to WindClan!" he retorted, fluffing up his fur. Brightsky took a step forward and looked him in the eyes.

"They were caught on ThunderClan territory," she said with a icy calmness. Her words made the dusky brown warrior flinch. The other one stepped forward. The light brown tabby lashed his tail.

"They are WindClan prey! We are taking them back to our camp. You cannot do anything to stop us," he snarled, pushing past her. Midnight growled and snatched the rabbit from him, a look of defiance gleaming in her glare. He bristled and pounced at her. I flattened my ears and pounced, sinking my teeth into the back of his neck. He howled with pain and aimed a blow to my head. I unfastened my teeth from his neck. I tasted the sweet red liquid that was now coming from the back of his neck. I cleaned the blood from my face and felt myself be driven by a overpowering hunger. A strong blood-lust that was threatening to take over.

This was what I wanted. I couldn't fight it anymore. The hunger took over. I felt a crooked grin make it's way onto my face. A hint of fear registered on the  
WindClan warrior's face as I pounced again. He didn't have much time to recover from the fear and was knocked onto his back. He snarled again and bit down on my shoulder, clamping his jaws down as tight as he could. I screeched and lashed out at his face. Blood spattered in all directions. He was wriggling and struggling to get away. He was weak from hunger and was panting heavily.

I took that moment to plunge my claws into his throat. He gurgled and writhed around. The grin wouldn't leave my face as his terrified eyes looked into mine. I pressed my claws harder into the soft fur of his neck. He let out and pained cry/gurgle and spasmed around beneath me. I realized what I was doing and at the same time teeth were attached to my scruff and flipped me onto my back. Bluestripe towered over me and glared me down.

"Warriors do not kill to win battles," he said bitterly. I noticed that the rest of the WindClan cats had been sent reeling back long ago. The entire patrol stared at me, disgust was evident on Brightsky's face. She was one of the cats who still hadn't accepted me fully.

"That's what you should expect from a non-clan born cat. No respect for the warrior code," she muttered. I glared at her and followed four feet behind the group. I would've killed that warrior if it weren't for Bluestripe. It's hard to clear that from your mind. I mean, have you ever almost killed another in front of the one you love and trust? No. I guess not huh? Well it feels pretty damn bad. Midnight was giving me nervous glances. She was looking even more worried about me than the first time she saw my wounds from the Dark Forest. Alright, this was it. Today, I would tell Midnight about my night training.

Tonight, I would skip training and meet Midnight in the starry forest that smelt of life and trees. Not blood and fear.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Mezzanotte exclaimed. I put my face in my hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She rubbed her temples slowly.

"I should punch you in the face right now," she seethed, glaring at me.

"And I would have no complaint," I retorted. She clenched her teeth and did exactly what she said she would do. I fell back onto the grass, holding my pained face. I groaned and sat up. My lip was bleeding and my nose was throbbing.

"Why do you punch so damn hard?" I croaked. She pulled me up and looked into my eyes. She seemed to be searching for something. Mezzanotte pushed me away and turned away from me.

"Maybe if you didn't worry me so much, I wouldn't be mad at you. The punch had all my worry and anger in it. You scared me when you almost killed that WindClan cat"-her voice started to tremble- "You were grinning as if something great was happening. Nothing but excitement shown in your eyes. You looked like some type of _monster_!" She leaned on a tree. Her body shook with silent sobs. I went towards her to embrace her comfortingly. She pushed me away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shrieked. I stumbled backwards.

"I never knew who I was working for until it was too late!" I said protested. She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at me.

"Then quit!" she growled. I shook my head.

"I-I can't," I mumbled.

"And why not!"

"It's too dangerous."

She stomped towards me and jabbed a finger into my chest.

"It's too dangerous to keep training with the Dark Forest! Don't you see what they're doing to you?! You're becoming crazy!" she snapped.

"I may have lost my mind but I'm not crazy," I said quietly.

"What's the difference?"

"I haven't reached that level yet. Wanna know why?" She nodded. I pulled her close to me. She yelped with surprise.

"I've still got you," I whispered. She stiffened and relaxed into my embrace. "You keep me from going crazy." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"So will you leave the Dark Forest?"

"When the time is right."

"When is that?"

"Soon."

"Better be," she purred.

* * *

"Why didn't you come yesterday!" Sharpfang asked suspiciously.

"I had a tree's worth of splinters in my paws," I replied, looking at my shuffling paws. Sharpfang snarled and bowled me over.

"That's no excuse!" he fumed, raking his claws down my face. I screeched and instinctively kicked him off. He lashed his tail and circled me. "Today, I'll have you spar with Kindlepaw."

"Um...it's Kindleheart now...just so you know Sharpfang," said the bright orange tom shyly. Tigerstrike stalked out of the shadows. A scowl on his face.

"Do you think your training is done here?" he chuckled bitterly. Kindleheart shook his head, crestfallen. Tigerstrike was always making him feel bad about himself. It wasn't fair at all. That was his own son. I expected him to be nicest to him out of all of us. Wrong I was.

Kindleheart and I chatted as we sparred.

"Congrats, Kindle_heart,"_ I whispered. He grinned, pinning me.

"Thanks." I squirmed from beneath him and nipped at his paws.

"I'm thinking of quitting my training here," I sighed. He had to know. His eyes widened.

"R-Really," he stammered, his head whipping from side to side. I nodded and knocked him onto his back. He grimaced.

"I have to do this. It's for someone really special." Kindleheart nodded in understanding. He stood up and shook his fur. Tigerstrike came forward.

"Why aren't you two sparring like we practiced!? It's like you're a couple of kits!" he jeered. I narrowed my eyes and stepped forward.

"I'm quitting the Dark Forest," I said, surprisingly calm. Tigerstrike's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can do that!" he growled.

"Then stop me." I turned and walked out of the bloody clearing.

No one came after me.

* * *

**End of chapter 20...**

******Hey, here's a task for my reviewers: What song would each character have for a theme song? And what would the JaceXMidnight pairing have as a theme song? **Eeeyup. Well here's Blue, signing off!

**Pchoooo!**


	21. The future of our stars

**Blue here, things have gotten spicy. Like that shrimp I had last night.**

**Blue out!**

* * *

** Jace's P.O.V.**

Mezzanotte and I met the next night in the starry forest. It was fun getting to spend time together. We had decided to explore the forest a little but stopped when we got tired.

She sat down on the grass and rubbed her feet.

"I never thought I could get so tired from walking in a dream," she sighed. I sat down next to her. She leaned on my shoulder. "What should we do now?" I chuckled and played with a strand of her hair.

"I might get hurt if I say what we should do now," I stated. I never saw her turn a brighter red as she hid her face in my arm. Patting her head I looked up at the sky. Most of the stars were gone. "Hey. What d'you think happened to the stars?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Maybe a cloud covered them." I shook my head. There wasn't a cloud in sight. I sighed loudly. Mezzanotte yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You're adorable when you do that," I whispered into her ear. She pulled my face down and licked my cheek. She touched a finger to her cheek and looked around thoughtfully. That was... unexpected.

"You taste like sweat and stress. Yet, there's a tangy taste of determination. It's a pretty amazing flavor," she purred. I stared dumbly at her, my jaw dropped.

"Exactly why'd you do that?" She shrugged. She yelped in surprise as I pushed her back. My lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around my neck, moaning slightly. I stroked her hair softly with one hand the other traveling to her back. To the bra strap. Then-

"Am I interrupting something," a voice asked from behind us. We stilled. Mezzanotte was quick to push me off and sit up. Muttering to myself, I sat up and glared at the person who had spoken. It was Valerie. Mezzanotte was completely frozen in fear. I sighed and stood up

"Valerie, what the hell?" I scowled. Valerie flashed an innocent smile and waved at Mezzanotte who was holding onto my leg. I lifted Mezzanotte up bridal style. "Say hi, Mezza," I said softly, picking one of her arms up and waving them at Valerie. She still didn't move. I frowned and dropped her on the the ground.

"OW!" she cried, rubbing her butt. "That was rude!" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop complaining and make up you two," I quipped, walking away. I put my arms behind my head. I saw a mouse and stiffened, instinctively crouching down. The mouse was nibbling on a seed. I crawled forward slowly but just enough so I could dash forward and pick it up. I snapped it's neck with my hands and walked back to the girls.

They were already talking excitedly and looked up at me as I took a bite from the mouse. They gagged. Valerie covered her mouth to keep from throwing up. Mezzanotte seemed faint. I wiped the blood from my mouth and plopped down next to them. They scooted away.

"Hey, I was hungry. The mouse happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time-" their faces contorted with disgust. I grinned-"My stomach was makin' the rumblies," I went on.

"Jace..."

"That only mice would satisfy." I tore into the mouse and looked at them with amusement.

* * *

"What do you think life holds for us in the future?" Valerie yawned. We were all laying on the grass and looking up at the stars.

"Three perfect boys," Mezzanotte purred. I scowled and sat up.

"One girl!" I argued.

"Two girls!" she shot back.

"One! Take it or leave it!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.

"One smaller version of you would be good enough," I said softly. Valerie laughed.

"I see why you wouldn't want a boy, Jace. A smaller version of you would cause hell to freeze over and demons to make snow angels," she said hysterically. I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. Mezzanotte giggled and nodded thoughtfully.

"I see your point," she sighed.

"Hey!" I whined, "No teaming up on me!" Valerie yawned again.

"You'll probably end up with four or more kids since we're cats now," she stated. I groaned.

"I can't handle four or more devil children." Mezzanotte smacked me playfully.

"You won't have to for a while." Valerie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Until you're warriors and the full cat hormones come in." I looked at her blankly. She sighed louder. "I mean, it'll be like puberty all over again. Except, since we're animals, the hormones will become stronger." I covered my face with my hands.

"Seriously?" I whined. Mezzanotte tapped her chin.

"I've always wondered what puberty is like," she said quietly.

"It sucks," Valerie said matter-of-factly. I grunted in agreement. Then something popped into my head.

"So wait... you mean you've never gone through that?" She shook her head.

"I was a cat at five. My body functions are more cat-like than human," she explained. Valerie giggled.

"This conversation has become awkward," she said giddily.

"Agreed," I confirmed. Everything started to go blurry.

"Oh, it's time for us to go now."

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys again." We parted ways as everything went black.

* * *

Bluestripe, Waspfur and Spottedstar stood at the entrance of the apprentice's den. Midnight, Stormpaw and I looked at them with bewilderment. Spottedstar stepped up to speak.

"Your warrior assessments shall be today. If you three pass, then you'll become warriors," she chirped. Stormpaw grinned. Midnight had tears in her eyes. This meant alot to her. "We will have it at dusk, so if you pass, you can start your vigil instantly." Bluestripe cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Spottedstar, if it isn't too much to ask, I would like to bring Hawkpaw to the Moonpool for StarClan's blessing," he announced. Spottedstar and Waspfur looked at him like he was crazy.

"We haven't used that custom since the clans came to the lake seasons ago," Waspfur gasped. Spottedstar simled warmly.

"If you wish. The other apprentices can go if they want," she said, walking away.

* * *

"This is it. After this you're either a warrior or an apprentice," Bluestripe whispered to me as we entered the thick part of the forest. I took a deep breath and took off. I inhaled deeply, taking in everything. Today was the day. I was going to make him proud. If I didn't then I just might eat deathberries.

Wish me luck!

* * *

**End of chapter 21...**

**Not much to say...**

**Blue over and out(NOW COPYRIGHTED! MWHAHAHA!)**


	22. My mind has been blown

**Blue here. I'll try to get a special chapter or story up for Valentines day as a treat for you guys. That's for getting our reviews halfway to 200! Also, I looked at the songs that some of you gave me and their really fitting. I can't believe how well Comatose by Skillet fits Valerie! And from now on. I'm going to give you guys what the story was going to be like first.**

**First Cut #1**

**Jace's original name was going to be Santos because that's what my mom would've named me had I been a boy and Jace is kinda the boy version of me. But I decided I liked Jace better 'cause he could have the nickname Jay!**

**Blue out! (Jace: I'M ASHAMED! WHO AM I?!)**

* * *

**Jace P.O.V.**

I stared at the sparkling pool of water. All of us passed our assessment( Just barely). Soooo, Bluestripe and Waspfur took us to the Moonpool. Don't ask why Spottedstar didn't come 'cause I have no idea whatsoever. Waspfur turned to us.

"Now listen, what you see here you cannot tell to anyone. It is an ancient rule made seasons ago before we moved to the lake," he said sharply. We all nodded quickly. Some of the younger warriors made up a joke about Waspfur. He may look like a wasp, but wait till you feel his sting. His sting, representing his attitude.

I gingerly bent down and took a few licks from the cold water and closed my eyes like everyone else. In a flash, I was standing by the lake. It smelt of fear and death. I inspected my surroundings. I heard a crack and someone's screech followed by a splash. I saw paws splashing in the water, the victim struggling to keep them self up. I started running forward to help them. I seemed to be moving in slow motion as wails of despair and anguish rang out.

Then, I was underwater. I was able to breathe though. The water in my eyes was making it hard to see as I squinted. The cat was small and stuck out like a sore thumb against the bright light that shone down. I wasn't able to move a muscle now. I saw another cat plunge into the water when the apprentice sized cat seemed to give up.

I let out a loud gasp of air and curled my tail over my paws. I felt cold and wet. I looked myself over to see that there wasn't a single drop of water on me. I waited for the others to open their eyes and stretch out. Stormpaw shot me a glance.

"Something wrong?" he whispered. I shook my head.

"I need to go see something. Is it alright if I catch up with you guys later?" I asked. Midnight gave me a questioning look and opened her mouth to say something but Bluestripe spoke first.

"If it's really important, I'll go with you," he said. He looked back at Waspfur. "Will you be able to escort them back to camp?" Waspfur nodded and started to lead the others away. I felt an urgency itching inside of me.

"We really have to go!" I said, pacing with panic. Bluestripe understood and followed as my paws carried us to my destination. BLuestripe manuevered through the tree's and jumped over logs but I went straight through. The branches scratched my face and tore at my fur. It stung only a little.

* * *

From afar, I could see the small grey shape of a squirrel skitter onto the frozen lake. Another shape scampered after it. It was Red. The eager look on his face would make you think he was an entirely different cat.

"Redpaw! Get of of the ice you mouse-brain!" Brightsky commanded. I clenched my teeth, holding in insults. Red flattened his ears and slowly turned around.

_**Crack.**_

We all froze and perked our ears. I gingerly stepped onto the ice. Bluestripe stepped forward to stop me but I brushed him off.

"Red. Come here. Slowly," I said. My calmness surprised me. His eyes were so wide you could see the whites. He gulped and began moving forward. A crack appeared with every step. I waved my tail in front of his face. "Okay, Red, we're going to play a concentration game. Keep your eyes on me." His eyes hardened and he began walking with more confidence. I started walking towards him just in case he fell in. He grinned.

"I'm alm-" he never finished his sentence as the ice gave way and collapsed under his paws. Air bubbles rushed to the large hole in the ice. I peered in and saw his scared face. I crouched down and closed my eyes.

I plunged into the water after him.

* * *

**If you guys are tired of cliffys just tell me. I won't mind it. Aaannnddd, reviews are extremely apprenciated. And you people with no account, you can still review as a guest. If you want a special Valentines story just say so peeps! I won't do it if I don't get requests.**

**Jace: She's not lying. She's very lazy. If she were a sin, she'd be Sloth.**

**Neh, you've been watching too much Fullmetal Alchemist. Next time, you won't stay up until 3 in the morning just to watch it!**

**Jace: Nuuuu!**

**Blue**** out.**


	23. -Blue has run out of titles-

**Blue here. IF YOU WANT A SPECIAL VALENTINES CHAPTER, YOU'VE GOT ONE! Eeeyup and Jace will be put through serious amounts of torture.**

**Jace: e_0 What type of torture?**

**The really bad kind. :D**

**Midnight: -Hugs Jace and swings him around- It'll be WONDERFUL!**

**Jace: :U Why are you so cheery?**

**She got into the catnip -_-**

**First Cut #2**

**Bluestripe is an descendant of Cinderheart and Lionblaze. (Not really a first cut but more of a fact XD)**

**Blue goes PCHOOO!**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Red seemed to be getting further away with every minute. I kept my eyes shut tight to keep from panicking. Remember how I said I was paranoid around water? Well, having to save somebody in the presence of your greatest fear isn't fun.

I pushed myself forward and opened my eyes to grab Crimson. Behind him, I could see the darkened water that never seemed to end. I accidentally sucked in a breath and water flooded my lungs. I started to struggle for a couple of moments before feeling dizzy. My eyesight blurred as grabbed onto the small red cat's scruff. He had given up struggling as I pulled him towards the surface.

We broke through the surface, gasping and swimming onto the solid land. My fur was slicked down and clung to my body. I dropped Red and coughed up some water. Brightsky was lashing her tail and yelling at Red.

"YOU MOUSE-BRAINED APPRENTICE! HOW COULD YOU CHASE THAT SQUIRREL ONTO THE ICE WHEN NO WARRIOR HAD TESTED IT?!" I staggered in front of him and pushed the gold and white she-cat out of the way. She hissed at me. "And you!" she started.

"Saved your apprentice's life," Bluestripe snapped back with just as much venom, standing over her. He was obviously irritated with her. She shut her mouth and kept to the back of the patrol the rest of the way home.

* * *

Midnight, Crimson and Stormpaw bounded over to us. I was too tired to answer any of their questions but Red happily obliged.

"I was chasing this squirrel and it ran onto the ice and I followed it because Brightsky would be happy if I caught it but then, I fell in and Ja-Hawkpaw jumped in and pulled me out," he panted excitedly. Midnight cuffed both of us roughly. I grunted and rubbed my head.

"Why?" I growled. She glared at Red.

"That was for chasing that squirrel onto the ice-" she turned to me-" And worrying me to death." A small smirk appeared on my face. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER UNDER THE HIGHLEDGE FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Spottedstar called. Bluestripe's mate, Dewleaf had left the nursery and was now fussing over my fur.

"You cannot become a warrior with your fur a mess," she insisted, drying me off. Bluestripe chuckled as I glared daggers at him. Appletail cleaned up Midnight and Waspfur helped Stormpaw tidy up. When we stepped into the clearing, we were shining in the sliver of light the moon gave off.

"Today, three apprentices have earned their warrior names. They have shown various amounts of skill and an understanding of the warrior code," she went on. I held my head high. "Midnightpaw, I've shown you all I learned. In honor of your bravery and cunning, I give you your warrior name, Midnightfall." She turned to Stormpaw. "Stormpaw, I know of your strength and stealth and give your your warrior name, Stormcloud." Then, she turned to me. "Hawkpaw, today you saved one of your clanmates and have shown wit and loyalty throughout the moons of your apprenticeship. It is an honor to give you your warrior name, Hawkwing. All of you should wear your names proudly. You shall sit vigil silently now while the rest of the clan sleeps."

"HAWKWING! STORMCLOUD! MIDNIGHTFALL!" Midnight smiled shyly. Stormclud casually stared off into space.

* * *

Standing watch is boring. We couldn't even have a nice conversation to pass the time. I won't bore you with the details of my boring night because well, not a damn thing happened.

* * *

Midnight and I were taking a rest in the warriors den. We had to sleep on the outside, closest to the cold but it was fine with me. As long as Midnight was there to keep me warm. Despite her short fur, she's surprisingly warm. It's like heat wafts off of her. I yawned loudly, waking her. She groaned and pushed my face into the dirt.

"Why are you such a rude sleeper," my hiss muffled. She ignored me and snuggled closer. I rolled my eyes and spit out some dirt. Closing my eyes again, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Blue here! Okay, sorry for the spewing of short chapters. I just really want to get to the Valentines Day Chapter. And now I can.**

**Blue goes PCHOO...AGAIN!**

**Jace: Don't forget to review!**

**Midnight: If you do, I will make Jace walk around with a whip cream beard and no shirt and covered in chocolate!**

**Jace: WHAT?!**

**Midnight: Review ^_^**


	24. Funny,somewhat lovey-dovey chapter

**Blue here! Super Late Valentines Day chapter shall commence! **

**Midnight: -runs into room- I stole Jace's hoodie!**

**Jace: -walking around aimlessly- SHE ALSO WIPED WHIPPED CREAM ON MY FACE AND COVERED ME IN CHOCOLATE! :U**

**Midnight: :D**

**Okaaay... Onto the story**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Midnight sighed heavily and rolled around the nursery, ruffling her once smooth black fur.

"I hate this!" she whined. I chuckled softly. "I have this weird craving for frog every now and then," she said randomly. I sighed, getting up to walk out of the den. She whimpered and bit my tail.

"Ow! Hey!" I growled. She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Where are you going?" she said in a small voice.

"But you said you wanted a frog and I was going to get one for you," I said, slightly confused.

"I said every now and then. Even if I had a craving for frog, I wouldn't want you to get it for me!" she said, suddenly angry. I cocked my head to the side.

"Why would it not be okay for me to catch it for you?" I asked.

"Two reasons. One, you're a sucky hunter. Two, I don't want to be alone with Dewleaf and her kits," she replied. I rolled my eyes. I yelped as I felt tiny teeth on my tail. I whipped around and was met with the mini Bluestripe, Skykit. I moved my tail out of the way. Huge mistake. Flowerkit, Rainkit and Ashkit came bounding over to attack my tail. I gave Midnight a worried look. She covered her face with a paw to keep herself from laughing.

* * *

I dragged myself through the clearing. Bluestripe was laying at the front of the warrior's den. He looked up slowly. He grinned and his whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Bluestripe! Get your kids!" I rasped as Flowerkit slid down my face, covering my eyes. Small needle like claws sank into my sides.

"Take this you mangy fox!" Rainkit squealed. I turned to Stormcloud who came to sit by Bluestripe. He watched too. Everytime I shook one kit off me, two came back. I collapsed on the ground.

"You killed me," I said dramatically. Skykit pouted.

"No we didn't" he stated. I popped one eye open.

"Yes, you did. See, I'm dead," I replied. Ashkit stood beside her brother.

"If you're talking, you're still alive," she said rather matter-of-factly. I groaned and rubbed my head with a paw. Then, an idea popped into my head.

"LOOK!" I exclaimed, pointing at Bluestripe and Stormcloud. They gained panicked looks on their faces as the four kits turned their heads to look at them. "SHADOWCLAN WARRIORS! THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!" Bluestripe was smart and left with a border patrol. Stormcloud on the other hand, wasn't as smart or lucky.

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

I watched Stormcloud and Jace go off on a hunting patrol with Mintfang and Blazeclaw. I put my head on my paws sullenly. Dewleaf came in carrying Skykit. Flowerkit, Rainkit and Ashkit trailed after her, looking exhausted. Dewleaf set her son down and lay down. She noticed my disappointed look and smiled sympathetically.

"You don't have long to go. It'll all be worth it in the end," she assured. I smiled warmly and looked at the kits nuzzled close to her. I decided to do something useful and come up with names. Hmmm... Daisy? Hazel? Leo? Wait, if we're going to live as warriors, I need some warrior/ naturey names. Okay... Cometkit, Seedkit, Sunkit, Willowkit, Shinekit...

* * *

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep and night had come. I felt the wind blow through the brambles and into the den, flowing though my fur. I shivered and curled into a tighter ball. Careful not to wake Dewleaf and her kits, I padded out of the den. The ground was cold with new frost and it burnt my paws. The sound of soft snoring penetrated my ears when I entered the warrior's den.

Jace's brown and gold fur shone at the edge of the group of cats. I made my way toward him and curled up, taking in the warmth. I felt him begin to stir. He sleepily opened those hazel orbs I loved so much and looked at me with bewilderment.

"Aren't you s'posed to be in the nurse'ry?" he slurred. The edges of his mouth quirked into a smirk. I rolled my eyes and moved closer.

"It's already alot to ask me to stay in the nursery instead of doing my warrior duties. But, it's crossing the line to tell me to sleep alone during the beginning of winter." I pouted. He licked the top of my head.

"Then I guess I'll be sleeping in the nursery from now on," he said. I purred and closed my tired eyes.

* * *

**End of chapter 24...**

**Sory for the shortness of this. I'm also sorry if it isn't as fluffy and romancy as you'd like it to be. I suck at fluffiness...**

**Midnight: -currently eating spaghetti with a bowl of ice cream-**

**Um... odd choice of food.**

**Midnight: IT'S THE CRAVINGS!**

**Jace: -leaning over toilet- She ate cookie dough and spinach! -throws up- **

**Eww... and for my precious readers: I made the sims version of my characters and Jace and Midnight had a baby ( who is currently a kid right now) and she looks a little like Jace and a little like Midnight! Oh, and Midnight is now currently pregnant with twins.**

**Jace: DAMMIT WOMAN I SAID ONE KID!**

**Midnight: It's not my fa- okay maybe a little but it's mostly Blue's**

**Review so I don't get beaten to death with a spoon! **

**Blue over and out!**


	25. THERE GOES MY BABY!

**Blue here. I have nothing to say but hello and good-bye.**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I felt Midnight stir in the nest. Her breathing was shallow and she was trembling.

"Midnight is something wrong?" I whispered. She nodded and looked up at me. Her eyes pleading. Then it clicked.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, reeling out of the den. Sparrowcall had apparently heard me and was gathering leaves together. He turned to me and dropped the raspberry leaf he was holding. I was pacing around the den, babbling out of panic.

"Go get a nice sized stick and some wet moss," he ordered. I nodded and exited the den. Stormcloud peeked out of the den. He yawned.

"Whas goin' on ad dis time o' nigh?" he slurred sleepily. I mumbled something even I don't understand and shook my head. He tilted his head. "Um... what?"

"MIDNIGHT'S FREAKING GIVING BIRTH!" He seemed a little more awake now. "Gotta go... get moss and stick!" I panted, heading for camp entrance. He trotted after me.

"I'll get the wet moss, you just get the stick," he said. I smiled and nodded, looking around camp. There's got to be a nice sized stick around camp somewhere. I brightened and clamped my jaws around a hanging tree branch. I pulled and twisted until it broke off. I dragged it back into the nursery.

"Breathe more, not less," I heard Sparrowcall command. I saw Dewleaf sitting next to Midnight, stroking her back softly with her tail. Midnight's eyes were stretched wide. The whites were showing as she lashed her tail. Skykit, Flowerkit, Rainkit and Ashkit peered over Dewleaf's tail curiously.

"Hawkwing?" Dewleaf said softly. My eyes shot up. "Could you take the kits out to play. Midnightfall is under a lot of stress right now and they would only make this even more difficult." I nodded and nosed the kits out of the nursery. Skykit let out a mewl of contempt and sat down angrily.

"Why can't we be in there?" he squeaked. I rolled my eyes.

"Watching childbirth is gross. There's blood and some type of weird liquid that I do not know the name of," I explained.

"Eww!" they squeaked. I nodded.

"Eww is right my young friends." We flinched when yowls of pain came from the nursery.

"THIS FUCKING HURTS!" Midnight screamed. I gasped and covered the four kit's ears. I made sure they heard nothing while Midnight screamed a butt load of vulgar words. She had quite the mouth on her.

Stormcloud entered camp again. A gigantic wad of dripping wet moss dangled from his jaws. He put it down in front of me.

"I'll watch them," he said. I grunted my thanks and took the moss into the nursery.

* * *

Dewleaf was shushing Midnight as she whimpered and gnashed her teeth. Tears were beginning to come down her face. She clenched her eyes shut. I put the moss down next to her. She ripped it to pieces and clenched her teeth. I took a step back. I nervously clawed at the bedding beneath me.

"Will you not tear up the only comfort I have?" Midnight snapped. I nodded and sheathed my claws. She gasped in pain and sank her claws into the dirt.

"Can't we give her something to numb the pain?" I whispered to Sparrowcall. He shook his head.

"She has to be able to feel it. That way, we'll know when the kits are coming," he explained. Midnight glared at him.

"And how long will that be?" she rasped.

"A while from now," he grunted. He nudged the stick towards her. She grasped it between her jaws.

* * *

The hours felt like years before something actually happened. Sparrowcall had given Midnight some raspberry leaves to chew. She was quivering and tired. Suddenly, a spasm shook her. Dewleaf nudged the stick towards her again.

"Here!"

"I don't want it!" she wailed, shoving it to the side. I moved in next to her.

"Everything's going to be alright. Stay calm and take deep breaths," I soothed. She snarled at me.

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY? YOU TRY GIVING BIRTH AND KEEPING CALM YOU JACKASS!" I ignored her and kept attempting to calm her down. Fail.

"First one's coming!" the medicine cat called. Midnight trembled and something slid onto the nest. The brown medicine cat picked up the kit and dropped it at her stomach. It was golden with brown and black markings. Growling and mewling loudly when Midnight licked it's face. Her eyes softened.

"It that it?" I asked. Sparrowcall nodded. Midnight smiled softly.

"I think she's perfect," she said. looking up at me. "One little girl," she joked. I smiled back.

"That's all we need for our little family," I said, "And a name for her."

"Sunkit," she said simply, looking back at the kit. "She's our little bit of sunshine." Sunkit yawned, opening a small pink maw.

"Sunny," I whispered, making sure neither the other two cats in the den heard. Midnight nodded knowingly and then confused.

"Are you... crying?" she asked.

"Happiness overload," I responded, sniffling. Crimson and Red tumbled into the den, each carrying something.

"WHERE'S THE KIT?" Red yowled. Midnight laughed and gestured to the sleeping bundle. Red put a bright yellow flower next to her. Crimson came up next and put a mossball next to the flower.

"Huh, replacement baby shower," I murmured. Bluestripe and Stormcloud came in next, the kits following after them.

"Hey!" Sparrowcall hissed. We all turned to him. "There's too many cats in here!" Red and Crimson huffed and stalked out. They needed to start training anyway. The sun had come up and was shining in through the brambles meaning that it was morning now. I heard my name and Bluestripe's called for a patrol. I said a quick good-bye before leaving the nursery.

* * *

**End of chapter 25...**

**Jace: *cuddling Sunny* Sooo adorable! I love you soo much!**

**That is priceless! Also, if any of you don't know, I wrote a story completely about Valerie. It's a oneshot so don't expect more than that one chapter.**

**Blue out!**


	26. INSERT TITLE HERE

**Blue here, you guys must love me for not doing some crazy crap and making the birth unsuccessful. But, don't forget about how evil I am. Just giving you a heads up 'cause the shit just hit the fan peeps. **

**Jace:*stops cuddling Sunny* What d'you mean?**

**You will hate me soooo much. Oh and I don't own In My Arms by Plumb.**

**Blue out.**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I looked scanned my surroundings. Camp was no longer safe. A threat bigger than the Dark Forest had arisen. I had to be careful at all times. I heard the surprised shriek of Stormcloud and rushed over to my grey furred buddy.

He was laying on the ground. His eyes closed. I put my paw on his side.

"You're free now," I whispered. Giggling echoed behind me. I whipped my head back to find the source. A flash of gold, brown and black showed out of the corner of my eye and sprang onto my back.

"GOTCHA!" I yelped and collapsed onto the light snow covered ground. "Game over! I win Daddy!" Sunny grinned. Stormcloud got up and stretched out. He sighed.

"She's more trouble than Skypaw, Flowerpaw, Rainpaw and Ashpaw were, combined," he grumbled rubbing his head. Sunny puffed out her chest proudly and glanced up at him smugly.

"Got that right," she said. She puffed out her fur and bounced around. "You just watch! I'm gonna be the fiercest warrior ever!" I ruffled the fur on her head.

"I bet you will." Midnight gasped and looked at Sunny's slightly dusty state. She glared at me.

"Seriously?" I gave her a blank look. "It took the entire morning for me to bathe her and now, she's dirty again," she ground out. Stormcloud and I exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

I grabbed Sunny before she knew what was happening and brought her into the nursery. Stormcloud at my heels. I put her on the floor.

"Stormcloud, moss!" I ordered. He nodded and handed me the moss ball. Sunny grinned and batted it around. While she was doing that, I cleaned her up. Midnight's jaw dropped.

"But she never does that for me!" she gasped. I grinned.

"That my dear, is because I am Daddy the father!" I whooped. She wrapped her tail neatly around her paws.

"Explain." I flicked my ears in annoyance.

"It means, I am the one that lets her get away with things, therefore she owes me," I yawned. Sunny mmhmed in agreement. Midnight sighed.

"Father daughter relationships are still a mystery to me," she mumbled. Sunny shrugged and scampered out of the den. I followed after her. Midnight had spent the first two months trying to create a mother daughter relationship. Sunny bonded with her a little but turned out to be more of a daddy's girl at heart.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she cheered, bouncing around my paws.

"What is it, love?" I asked, careful not to step on her tail. She looked up at me, blue eyes sparkling. She stood up on her back legs and wobbled before spreading out her front paws as high as she could.

"I love you this much!" she giggled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do ya' now?" I chuckled. She nodded.

I sighed. I knew that trick anywhere. Tessa would always say that she loved our dad and do a butt-load of nice things before asking for something.

"Okay you little bugger, what do ya' want?" I murmured. She squealed excitedly.

"I want the biggest squirrel you can catch!" I blinked in surprise and nodded. Wasn't gonna ask any questions.

"Sure thing."

"Right now!" she ordered. I groaned. She was just as bossy as her mother. Luckily, I was called to a hunting patrol. Bluestripe, Waspfur and Stormcloud were the cats included. Just like old times. Well... like ten months ago.

"Ready?" my old mentor asked. I nodded and we started moving. I waved good-bye to Sunny and Midnight as camp got further away.

* * *

"So where are we hunting?" I asked.

"By the ShadowClan border," Waspfur replied, "I scented lots of prey there earlier in the day." I pricked my ears and sniffed the air. This smell was different. It was disgusting. I stalked it anyway.

A frog showed through the grass._ Why is a frog out at this time? _I shrugged it off and pounced on it. It was so slippery and just... well yuck. When I pounced on it, it let out a loud croak before splatting beneath my paws. I gagged at the smell and let it be.

"It's all over my paws!" I whined, wiping them in the grass. "Gross! Gross! Gross!" The sound of tiny claws scurrying up a tree made me look up. A fat brown squirrel gawked sideways at me. It's tail flicked violently. I began climbing up after it. It was exactly what I was looking for. When I was about a branch below it, the fat piece of prey chattered angrily at me while scooting up. "This is my forest!" I hissed at it, baring my teeth. The squirrel turned around and flicked its ears. I lashed my tail in agitation. My paw lashed out to push it from the tree. It landed with a thud.

_Wow. I can't believe how stupid it was,_ I thought, coming down after it. I picked it up and shook off the frost. I panned my ears backwards to listen for prey. Nothing. I padded back to the patrol. Waspfur was carrying a scrawny mouse. Bluestripe struggled to keep the tiny vole and bird in his grip. Stormcloud held a sickly looking blackbird in his jaws. They lifted their heads when they saw me.

"Seems like one of us has something good for the clan." I grinned. Winter was weird this year. All the animals were confused and didn't know when to hibernate or when to come out and eat. Everyone was getting thinner. Sparrowcall was worried about some sickness called green-cough that was spreading from the elders. He had Flowerpaw go out and gather as much as she could one month ago, before the snow had completely killed off the catmint(also known as catnip).

* * *

Something felt wrong on the way back. My fur was on end as we walked towards camp. Stormcloud looked at me quizzically.

"You okay?" he asked. I stared ahead and nodded. I bumped into Waspfur as Bluestripe stopped. The blue-grey warrior perked his ears. The sound of large, clumsy paws thudding on the snow caught my attention. Waspfur dropped the mouse and bristled. A sharp scent hit my nose.

"DOG!" he yowled. Stormcloud seemed like he was going to bolt off towards camp but Bluestripe grabbed his tail.

"You'll lead him towards camp. Think of all the sick cats, apprentices and elders!" he hissed. I thought of Sunny and unsheathed my claws. Bluestripe surprised me as he charged at the humongous black and white mutt. It's eyes glittered with excitement as it lunged forward. Bluestripe dodged the slobbering jaws of the dog and bit it's legs. Waspfur and Stormcloud took the distraction to go for help. I charged in after and slashed at the dog's face. It howled with pain and snarled. It struck me with one of it's paws. I bared my teeth and splayed my paws out, ready to attack.

But, just because I was ready didn't mean Bluestripe was. In a split second, the dog turned on the unsuspecting warrior. It clamped down on his body and shook him like a ragdoll. He yowled and writhed around in the iron grip of the dog. I lashed out at the dog and hissed with satisfaction when I got him to release my old mentor.

The dog perked it's ears when it's master whistled for it. I hissed and faked a lunge to get it going. The dog bared it's teeth and growled before turning as if saying, '_You would've been next'._

When the dog was out of sight, I turned to the limp blue tabby. Blood was smeared all over his ruffled fur. I nudged him gently.

"Bluestripe? Bluestripe, the dog's gone now. You can get up." He didn't stir. I kicked him more roughly. "Don't play with me!" I hissed, "You better not have died!" I put my paw on his side to test if he were breathing or not. He wasn't breathing. I gnashed my teeth. "I can't tell Dewleaf and you kids you were killed in a freak accident like this! Am I gonna say: 'Oh, hey Dewleaf while we were out hunting, a dog came out of nowhere and killed your mate, the father of your kids, the one you love most. Yup, he's gone.' I can't!" I was yelling now. I lifted my head and saw the faint outline of a dark brown tabby. His amber eyes were filled to the brim with amusement. His grin was toothy.

Tigerstrike. I just stared without any expression on my face.

"Why?" was all I could ask. He seemed to taunt me before fading away. I turned to Waspfur who was murmuring quietly. He brought a couple others with him. Nightbreeze sat next to Skypaw and Rainpaw as they mourned their father. Stormcloud grabbed Bluestripe's scruff.

"We can mourn fully at camp," he said, his voice muffled by fur. We all nodded with agreement and dragged him back to camp.

* * *

"STARCLAN WHY?!" Dewleaf wailed, hovering over Bluestripe. She and the rest of the small family gathered around him. Stormcloud, Midnight and I were tight-lipped and silent. Sunny pressed close to me.

"W-Why did Bluestripe die?" she asked with innocent blue eyes. Midnight licked the top of her head reassuringly.

"StarClan called for him. When they call, you have no choice but to answer," she said softly. Sunny nodded and buried her face in my fur, attempting to drown out the wails of anguish. I shushed her and wrapped my tail around her. She sniffled quietly.

* * *

Sunny settled herself into the curve of Midnight's belly. She hadn't stopped sniffling since the vigil and her eyes were still teary. I could hear it from outside the nursery. I felt like being alone for a tiny while.

"Shhh, now. It's all over. Everything's gonna be okay," she cooed. I heard the sniffling stop.

"B-But, what if StarClan call for me? I don't wanna leave you and Daddy!" I heard Sunny whimper.

"StarClan don't call for kits when it's not their time. Trust me love, it's not gonna be your time for a long long time from now," she replied. I heard the small golden kit yawn.

"_Your baby blues. So full of wonder.__  
_

_Your curly ques. Your contagious smile. _

_And as I watch. You start,_

_to. Grow. Up. All I can do,_

_is hold you tight. Knowing,_

_Clouds will rage in. Storms with race in._

_But you will be safe. In my arms._

_Rains will pour down. Waves will crash around. _

_But you will be safe. In my arms._

_Storybooks; full of fairy-tales. _

_Of kings and queens. And the bluest skies._

_My heart is torn. Just. In. Knowing. _

_You'll someday see, the truthful noise. _

_When the, clouds will rage in. Storms will race in._

_But you will be, safe. In my arms._

_Rains will pour down. Waves will crash around. _

_But you will be, safe. In my arms._

_Castles they might crumble. Dreams may not come true._

_But you are never all alone. 'Cause I will always. _

_Always love you. _

_Well the clouds will rage in. Storms will race in. _

_But you will be safe. In my arms._

_In my arms." _

I peeked into the nursery and saw Sunny sleeping. Midnight looked down at her fondly and looked up as I stepped in.

"That always seems to calm anyone's nerves," I said. She tiredly stretched and nodded.

"It's true though. I can feel that bad things are about to happen. But I know for a fact, nothing bad will happen to my little ray of sunshine when she's in my embrace," she yawned. She closed her eyes and lay her head on her paws. I frowned slightly. Could we guarantee that? God, I wish.

* * *

**End of Chapter 26...**

**So yeaaahh... I killed Bluestripe. It was either him or Stormcloud people.**

**Jace: I hate you so much, I could just... I could... I... I...**

**You could what? **

**Jace: I don't even know anymore...*sulks in corner***

**Sorry dude. Review my friends! Review or I'll kill... I'll kill... SOMEBODY IMPORTANT!**

**Blue out!**


	27. Sunny Sickness

**Blue here. You guys really will hate my guts and love me all at the same time. Put your hands up and be prepared for some awesomesauce to splatter your face and burn your eyes 'cause things have gotten really spicy. But, until the time comes where everybody will curse my twisted mind, I have to write something happy so Jace will stop sulking. He's growing mushrooms in my corner.**

**Jace: *petting mushroom slowly***

**Sunny: *pokes with stick***

**Jace: *grumble grumble***

**Well... to lighten the mood, let me answer some questions.**

**Rainfilly - JynxJania: Yeah, I felt pretty awkward having to write the P.O.V. of a dad. I had to ask my own dad some questions until he refused to be asked anymore. **

**maddogjean1: Only thing I have to say: :D**

**Jayleaf1: Asking me not to kill anymore cats is like asking you not to live.**

**Goldsong: Yes indeed. The loss of a father, mentor, mate and uncle-like cat is extremely sad.**

**ObSsEsIvE bOoKwOrM: Bluestripe's death fits within my entire idea. All will be revealed soon. Very soon. MWAHAHAHHAHA! **

**I am such a spoiler. **

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I feel horrible. I know I shouldn't blame myself for the death of Bluestripe but, it just comes so naturally. Skypaw also seems to blame me. Me being there and his dad being dead is enough for him. He's changed so much now. Time really has passed. Three months to be exact. I still haven't gotten over it. The image is still fresh in my mind. I know it was all Tigerstrike's plan. It still doesn't stop the nightmares.

_Dream..._

_Bluestripe was being shook by the dog. I noticed this time his eyes were glazed with hatred and anger. Not fear, like usually. Suddenly, the dog faded away. Bluestripe was bloodied and torn. His fur barely clung to his body. Raw flesh was showing. I tried to move back but it felt as if I were glued to the ground. Bluestripe got closer. His amber eyes vacant and lifeless. He bared his teeth in a snarl._

_"Why didn't you save me?" he hissed. I kept silent. He shoved his face closer to mine. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?!" he repeated._

_"I-I couldn't," I choked. My throat felt dry. His eyes burned with anger. He unsheathed his claws._

_"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he screeched, swiping his claws across my face. I closed my eyes and crouched low to the ground. Beads of blood dripped down my face in a stinging sensation. _

_"I'm sorry," I croaked. He hissed and sent another blow at my head. I rolled on the ground. In an instant, he was looming above me. A malicious smile graced his features. I could only stare in horror. Bluestripe morphed into Tigerstrike. The dark brown tabby laughed maniacally._

_"Sweet dreams!" he laughed._

I woke up screaming. Midnight and Sunny stared at me. I covered my head with my paws. I was a mess.

"Is something wrong," she asked softly. I growled.

"No. I wake up screaming on a daily basis," I said sarcastically. She looked at me sympathetically. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. God, Midnight. I think I'm going crazy," I groaned. She leaned against me and licked my face.

"It's over. Everything's okay," she cooed, twining our tails together. I shook my head and stood up.

"It's not. I just... something really bad is gonna happen!" Sunny sat up and rubbed her eyes with her paws.

"Mommy, my belly hurts," she yawned. Midnight turned away from me and stroked her head.

"Do you need to see Sparrowcall and Flowerpaw?" she asked. Sunny coughed violently and nodded. Midnight looked at me. "Maybe if you spend some more time with Sunny, you'll feels less paranoid." I cringed at the word paranoid but took Sunny to the medicine cat den anyway. She groaned and coughed.

I set her down at Sparrowcall's paws. He sniffed at her and nodded. A grim look placed itself on his face. He motioned to Flowerpaw.

"Do we have any catmint?" he asked. She nodded and nosed around in the herbs. She came back with a couple of bright green leaves in her grip. I tilted my head.

"Why does she need that?" I asked. Flowerpaw shuffled her paws.

"Sunkit has green-cough." I stared blankly.

"Will that cure her?" She nodded. Sunny burst into another coughing fit. I stroked her back with my tail. She looked at the catmint in front of her and pushed it away.

"I don't want it," she grumbled. I looked at her sternly.

"Sunny. I'm not in the mood. Eat the stupid plant," I said, a bit irritated. She pouted and chewed it up.

"She'll have to stay here for a couple of days just to keep the sickness from spreading," Sparrowcall grunted. I nodded and tiredly walked back to the nursery.

* * *

"Where's Sunny?"

"Medicine den. Turns out she's sick but Sparrowcall gave her some catnip so she'll be okay after a couple of days," I explained.

"Well I'll go and keep her company." Midnight bounded off to comfort our daughter. I shrugged and plopped down in the clearing.

I really didn't want to do anything right now.

* * *

**End of chapter 27...**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just didn't have that much of an idea for this. I promise that the others will be better.**

**Blue up and away.**


	28. The Sunny Sickness part 2

**Blue here, we haven't seen any of that Starry forest that Valerie, Jace and Midnight meet up in every once in a while. Weelll, I'm gonna put Sunny in there and y'all get to know what she looks like human! **

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I furrowed my brow in bewilderment. Sunny was only getting worse. She let out a little moan and buried her face in her paws. Her fur felt like it was burning when I felt it. Midnight pressed against me. I let out a loud sigh.

"Why isn't she getting better!" I grumbled. Sparrowcall had given her the 'cure'. And yet, she still hasn't gotten better. He said a few days. It's been two weeks. Flowerpaw hung her head.

"I'm so sorry. I used the last of the catmint on Daisypelt," she apologized.. Midnight touched the young cat's shoulder with her tail.

"Oh, it's not your fault," she said sympathetically. Flowerpaw looked up gatefully and padded out of the den. Sparrowcall ushered us out.

"It's nightfall. You should both get some sleep," he grunted. Midnight looked worriedly at the small golden cat laying behind the medicine cat. I tiredly plopped down into the moss. Midnight settled in next to me.

* * *

I sat up and looked around tiredly. Wow, I hadn't been here in months. The trees around me seemed like they had stars on their leaves. It was the Starry forest as I called it. I looked around and heard excited chatter not too far off.

"Oh my God Mezza, she's so adorable!" I heard a giggled.

"She loves Jace _way_ more than I do. She's such a Daddy's girl," Mezzanotte replied. I pushed through the branches. Sunny was cradled in Mezzanotte's arms. She looked like she was about three as a human. Her face was flushed red with fever. Her hair was a dirty blonde with black streaks and reached her shoulders. Valerie and Mezza looked up at me, grins on their faces. I sat down between them and put my arms out. Mezza rolled her eyes and handed Sunny to me. She let out a whine of contempt before snuggling into my chest.

"See?" Valerie nodded.

"I do. That's priceless!" she squealed. I rubbed my eyes with one hand. Sunny opened her sky blue eyes slightly and looked around. She put a hand on my face and moved it around.

"What're you doing?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"You look funny," she grumbled, sniffling. I chuckled.

"You aren't looking the same either." She pouted. She sneezed loudly and wiped her nose with her sleeve. I rolled my eyes as the girls let out a loud 'Awww'. I glared at them. They giggled and got back to their conversation. Sunny's fever seemed to have dropped by a little bit. It probably helped that green-cough was a cat illness and she was human at this moment. Once we woke up though, I guessed it was going to flare back up.

Soon the dream started to fade and we bade farewell.

* * *

As the beautiful forest ebbed away, a muddy one came into view. The trees were dead and stripped of their leaves. I flattened my ears at the horrid scent of blood. The grass beneath my paws became slippery. Several shapes slunk out of the shadows. One in particular, a dark tabby, grinned. His amer eyes flashed as he stood in front of me.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**End of Chapter 28...**

**MWHAHAHAHAHHA! You guys are going to want to rip my guts out and dance in my blood because of what's gonna happen next! I guarantee it!**

**But! To lighten the mood, I shall tell you about a book I read. Well, there was a character named Jace.**

**Jace: :D I'm in a book!?**

**Yes, but you were a cheating man-whore.**

**Jace: D: That sucks...**

**Blue goes PHCHOO!**


	29. I write tragedies not songs

**Blue here. So before you guys begin to hate me, I want to answer some questions. **

**Acornflight: I do take character submissions from reviewers and you don't need to use any special format but Name: Apearance: Gender: Clan: And if you want, you can put the personality that you want for the character. **

**CALLING ALL REVIEWERS. I NEED SEVEN DARKFOREST WARRIORS THAT ARE ALSO ALIVE.**

**Blue out. **

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

"Welcome back." Tigerstrike was grinning mischievously. More cats stalked from the shadows and surrounded me. I flattened my ears. My eyes darted from cat to cat. I picked out three that I knew. Sharpfang, Skypaw and Kindleflare. Kindleflare kept his emotions hidden. His face was absolutely blank. Skypaw was grinning and couldn't stand still. Sharpfang kept his eyes on his paws. I looked back at Tigerstrike.

"Oh look, everyone's here," I said. Tigerstrike nodded.

"I thought we could have a reunion. Even your daughter came," he chuckled. I stiffened and looked around. One of the warriors threw Sunny into the middle next to me. Her eyes were wide. She pressed herself against me.

"Where are we? Daddy I don't like this place," she whimpered, coughing a few times. I brushed my tail against her cheek and pulled her closer.

"Everything's gonna be okay. I promise. This is just a bad dream. Your a warrior. Don't let them see your scared," I said in a hushed tone. She nodded and put up a brave face. I doubt it fooled anyone since there were tears brimming her eyes. Tigerstrike shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You shouldn't tell lies," He glared at me. "You and I both know everything's not going to be okay." I hissed out of aggravation. There was no possible way to get out of this. Tigerstrike turned to Skypaw. "Don't you want revenge for the death of your father?" Skypaw nodded and glared at me. He turned to Kindleflare. "You know why your sister is dead. If your 'friend' here had never abandoned us, she would still be alive. Wouldn't she?" Kindleflare's expression wavered, showing anguish before he put up his barrier again. He nodded.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "You know very well I didn't kill anybody!" Skypaw unsheathed his claws.

"STOP LYING TO US! MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" he snarled. I bristled.

"Bluestripe was killed by a dog! A dog Tigerstrike led to the patrol!" I shot back. Skypaw shook his head.

"You're a liar!" he spat, "I won't listen to a thing you say!" Sharpfang cuffed the apprentice over the ear.

"Silence yourself," he said gruffly. Sunny was shivering, her fur was burning. We had to get out of here. The dark tabby yawned.

"Pin him." I was shoved to the ground by Sharpfang and another cat. Skypaw stepped in front of me.

"Don't close your eyes," he said giddily, grabbing Sunny by the scruff of her neck.

"Let me go!" she screamed, her paws lashing out at the air. Skypaw laughed. I struggled beneath my captors. They weren't letting up. I growled. Skypaw dropped her to the ground in front of Kindleflare. The orange warrior narrowed his eyes and glance back at me. Out of all of them, he was completely calm. His father grinned and appeared behind him.

"Take away what's most important to him. Remember what was taken from you," he encouraged. Kindleflare's face burst into pure rage. He lifted a paw and flung Sunny. She cried out and rolled on the ground a couple feet away.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, trying harder to get away. Some of the cats laughed. Others smiled. Kindleflare bit down on Sunny's paw. She screamed and writhed in his grip. One of her claws managed to scratch his nose and draw blood. He yelped and scratched her side. She whimpered and tried to limp away. He followed her slowly and flung her once more.

"LET HER GO! SHE'S HAD ENOUGH! PLEASE!" I was begging, scratching at the ground. I could feel the tears start to come. Luckily, the forest was disappearing I was waking up!

* * *

I shot up and saw Midnight's astonished face. She opened her mouth to say something but I had already left the den.

Sunny was rolling around and covered in scratches. I shook her worriedly. She whimpered but didn't open her eyes.

"SUNNY! WAKE UP!" I shouted. Her eyes shot open. Sparrowcall jumped from the back of the den to her side. She panted heavily and struggled to keep her eyes open. He asked nothing but got cobwebs and some herbs. Midnight appeared after. She gasped and dashed to Sunny.

"What happened?" she asked. I shuffled my paws.

"After the first dream faded, Sunny and I appeared in the Dark Forest. They were ready and I couldn't do anything," I choked. I saw all of their faces again. Skypaw. Sadness became fury as I stormed into the apprentice's den. I grabbed Skypaw and flung him into the clearing. The blue apprentice's eyes were wide. He flattened himself to the ground.

"YOU!" I seethed. Cats were beginning to poke their heads out of their dens. I pinned him to the ground, sinking my claws into his chest. He screeched and writhed. Dewleaf pushed me away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed. I scratched at the ground.

"He's part of the Dark Forest. Go see what he did. Go to the medicine den," I snarled. The apprentice gulped as his mother led him to the medicine den. I followed behind them. Dewleaf probably didn't believe me. She couldn't say a word as she stared at Sunny. She turned to Skypaw angrily.

"Did you do this?" Skypaw shook his head.

"I-I didn't do it! Kindleflare did!" Dewleaf narrowed her eyes.

"But were you a part f it?" He reluctantly nodded. "You're in so much trouble." I plopped down next to Sunny.

"Fuck." I clenched my teeth. "Fuck. Fuck Fuck." Midnight leaned on me.

"It's not your fault you know," she said. My legs shook.

"It is my fault. Everybody would've been better off if I had never been born. If it weren't for me, Valerie would have no reason to be jealous and try to get rid of you. Nobody would've gotten hurt. Nothing I do ever benefits anybody else. I'm a waste of space. I should just fucking die!" I rasped. My eyes burned as the tears began to flow. My body shook with silent sobs. I couldn't do a thing about it. Weak. That's what I am. Not brave. Not loyal. Not strong. Weak.

* * *

**End of chapter 29...**

**Well, this chapter was a downer. Hey Storm, have you ever felt like the world is better off without you.**

**Storm: *thinks about it*Hmm... NO! The world needs me. :U**

**Okaay...**

**Blue, over and out!**


	30. An escalated nightmare

**Blue here. I love you guys for not hating me... yet.**

**Kindleflare:*rubs cheek* You made them hate me! **

**You're still important, though. And I still love you. You're also the symbol of betrayal. Everybody in the story is a symbol. TRY TO GUESS THEM ALL!**

**Blue out!**

* * *

**Midnight's P.O.V.**

As the gathering started, Jace couldn't sit still. His eyes shiftily darted from side to side. He clawed at the ground and panned his ears. It was strange. I leaned closer to him.

"Why are you acting so oddly?"

"Sono dappertutto," he murmured in Italian.

"Chi?"

"I gatti Dark Forest!" he growled, lowering his gaze. I flicked my ears. He must've been using Italian so the Dark Forest cats couldn't hear him. I saw multiple cats sending brief glares at us now. The first one to give himself away was a gigantic ShadowClan tabby with scars on his eyes. His narrowed blue gaze was like ice; it sent shivers down my spine. One of his Clan mates, a pale ginger tabby with a long scar trailing from her left eye to her tail. She tapped her tail on the snow covered ground and smirked before turning away. I turned around to look at WindClan. A snow colored cat glanced at us along with a similar looking cat with one grey paw. I turned to RiverClan. A gold she-cat with black paws, ear tufts and tail tip stopped talking momentarily to narrow her eyes and glare for a moment. A small brown tabby glared at us. A leopard colored cat seemed to be sharpening her claws while staring at us.

We were surrounded. My fur was on end.

"How's Sunkit," a voice said icily. I turned slightly and could see Kindleflare standing next to Jace. A smug look was plastered to his face. Jace cursed under his breath and turned.

"What do you want?" he spat. Kindleflare cocked his head to the side.

"I just wanted to know if that scruff of fur your mate bore is still breathing," he said breezily. Jace took a deep breath.

"She's just fine," he said through clenched teeth. The bright orange warrior leaned closer and whispered something. Jace's features contorted in rage.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" he roared, pouncing. The two cats stopped the gathering. The four leaders looked down. Kindleflare was pinned. Jace stood over him, his face darkened. He sank his teeth into Kindleflare's throat. The ShadowClan warrior howled in pain. He writhed around. Spottedstar herself pulled Jace off and threw him to the side. He rolled a couple of feet away before getting up. Spottedstar lashed her tail.

"This, is a gathering," she said angrily. Jace stood to his full height, towering over her now. I could see her try not to be intimidated.

"I know," he said back. Her eyes blazed.

"That means this is a time of peace! You will not fight at a gathering," she snarled. He inched closer, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't give a damn." He flicked his ears and walked back towards camp.

"Um... I think that concludes this gathering," Ebonystar said uncertainly. The rest of the leaders nodded and led their clans away.

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

I stormed into camp. Everyone gave me quizzical looks. Stormcloud bounded towards me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Stuff," I replied, stalking into the medicine den.

Sparrowcall was pacing and shaking his head solemnly. I perked my ears.

"Is there something wrong?" He froze and nodded at me. He cleared his throat.

"Sunkit's condition had escalated to black-cough." I stared back with a blank expression.

"What's that?" I was afraid of he answer. Stormcloud stroked Sunny's head with his tail to silence her groaning.

"It's an incurable version of green-cough. Also, by the way she's reacting to it, she might not make it through the night." The den was silenced. Stormcloud and I exchanged glances.

"What're you gonna tell Midnight?t"

"Nothing. She shouldn't know something so horrible. You won't tell her, right?" Stormcloud nodded. He exited the den. I walked over and sat down by Sunny. Midnight entered the den. She looked at me worriedly.

"What did Kindleflare say to make you so angry?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Tell me." When I still refused to answer, she huffed and turned away.

* * *

Midnight, Crimson and Red were all curled up next to Sunny. Her breathing was short and labored. She had her eyes closed tight. I couldn't imagine all of the pain she was in. I prayed to every god that I ever heard of that night.

"Two more days," I whispered," Just two more."

* * *

**End of chapter 30... **

**Blue here. I feel this chapter was rushed. But, I couldn't get anything the way I originally planned it. Also, I want to suggest a song to you guys. **

**One More Day by Lydia. It's a really good song. A reeaaally good song. **

**LISTEN TO IT!**

**UPDATE- Translations!**

**Sono dappertutto= They're everywhere**

**Chi= What?**

**I gatti Dark Forest= The Dark Forest cats!**

**Blue goes PCHOOooooo!**


	31. Sun blazer

**Blue here. I'm impressed. You guys don't seem to hate me. I only got one review telling me how evil I am. I thank you Someone. You also probably guessed I'm gonna kill many loved characters. Well not many buuutt... We'll have to see.**

**Oh and remember how I told you guys about my Sims 3 characters that were based on the characters in this story? Well... Midnight had another baby! It's a boy who looks like Jace! I named him JC!**

**Jace: Um... why?**

**Jace Cameron duh!**

**Jace: OHhhhhh!**

**Blue over and out!**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.**

Miraculously, Sunny made it through the night. Just one more day. One more and I knew she'd be just fine. The problem though? She didn't eat anything or try to get better. She had just... given up. She only watched the snow fall. The very snow that made it even harder for her to breathe.

Everyone had left before I woke up. So only Sunny and I were left in here.

"Daddy?" I turned to her. She was sitting up, her bright blue gaze still fixated on the snow.

"Yes love?"

"Did you ever notice how pretty and fragile snowflakes are? Snowflakes don't complain about their fate. They don't care that if they fall they'll die. Snowflakes accept their destiny because they know they'll come back next year. I'm just like a snowflake. I'm gonna fall. But then, I'll be back. Then we can be the happiest family ev- Daddy why are you crying?" I just shook my head and brought her close to me. Tears dripped onto her fur. She snuggled into me. I held her tight.

"I'm sorry," I choked. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to grow up. It's not fair. You deserve to grow up and have a family of your own. To live life to the fullest! I'm sorry for everything!" I heard her sniffle.

"I only wish I could be a warrior," she said quietly.

"You will be a warrior. This isn't a promise. It's a vow. You will be a warrior!" I growled. She smiled.

* * *

After Sunny had fallen asleep, I slipped out and scrambled up to Spottedstar's den.

"Spottedstar?" I heard shuffling come from the inside.

"You may enter," she said roughly. I pushed past the bracken and moss and into the small cave. Spottedstar faced me her amber eyes narrowed. "What is it you want."

"I want a warrior ceremony for Sunkit," I said calmly. She tilted her head to the side.

"Why is that?"

"It's the only thing she wants. I made a vow that she would be a warrior. And this time I plan to keep my word." She nodded understandingly.

"Then we'll send her off as a warrior," she said. She stood up and exited the den. I followed after her. Midnight had just gotten back. She was carrying a scrawny mouse in her jaws. I bounded towards her.

"Could you wake up Sunny? This is very important," I said. She nodded and went into the den.

"ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY GATHER BENEATH THE HIGH-ROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING!" Spottedstar called. I waved over Stormcloud, Red and Crimson. They gave me questioning looks.

"It's Sunny's warrior ceremony," I explained. They smiled knowingly and sat down. Midnight ushered Sunny out of the den. Midnight still didn't know of Sunny's incurable sickness. I felt bad for keeping her in the dark but it was all for the best. I took over and led Sunny to the middle of the clearing. Spottedstar jumped down and stood in front of her.

"Today, we give a brave kit her warrior name. She may have not gone through training but I believe she is deserving of a warrior name. Sunkit, do you accept to uphold the warrior code?" Sunny nodded.

"I do!"

"Then I Spottedstar, leader of ThunderClan say this before StarClan, knowing they too will approve give you your warrior name, Sunblaze. Wear your name proudly."

"SUNBLAZE! SUNBLAZE! SUNBLAZE!" Everyone cheered. I cheered her name the loudest. Sunny grinned and gazed around. I could see how happy she was.

She was my little warrior.

* * *

**End of chapter 31...**

**Okay, I felt really sad and happy writing this chapter. It helped that Watership Down was playing. For those of you who don't know what Watership Down is, it's a very sad movie about rabbits and they have to get to a new home and it's really sad. Watch it on Youtube.**

**Blue over and out!**


	32. Wow, I am so sad

**Blue here. I feel so sad. That's why I'm so good at writing these sad scenes. **

**Weeelll, Blue needs to go get some tissues for her eyes. K bye.**

* * *

**Jace's P.O.V.(FINALLY!)**

The dream faded as a tiny paw prodded me awake. I turned to Sunny. She looked frail and tired.**  
**

"C-Can we go for a walk?" she rasped. I smiled.

"Where?"

"I wanna go outside. I wanna see the forest." I contemplated it in my head. This probably was a bad idea but it was going to be worth it.

Anything for my ray of sunshine.

* * *

We walked slowly through the camp entrance. The sun had started to rise little by little. Sunny smiled and took big steps. She played with the snowflakes that swirled around her. I helped her through the large mounds of snow. She shivered and fluffed out her fur to keep warm. She shook with a coughing fit. I stopped and offered to take her back to which she shook her head stubbornly and went forward. I sighed with irritation. Soon we could head back and forget this ever happened. She looked back a me mischievously.

"Bet you can't catch me!" she squealed bounding off. I groaned and dashed after her. She was surprisingly fast and swerved whenever I attempted to grab her. She stopped suddenly and shook with a terrible coughing fit. I rubbed her back with my tail. She looked down at her paws and stiffened. I did too. She had just coughed up a puddle of blood.

"I-I want to go home now," she said, shaking. I nodded and grabbed her by the scruff to carry her home. She spasmed again with another series of terrible coughs.

"I can't breathe," she whimpered. The snow made me loose direction and soon I was running aimlessly, looking for camp.

* * *

I resorted to a hollow tree to shelter us. I wrapped myself around Sunny to trap in the heat. She was cold, wet and gasping for air. I pressed back my ears to my head and looked out into the snow.

"You okay Sunny?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hang in there."

* * *

**Kindleflare's P.O.V.(SURPRISE!)**

My dreams blurred into a starry forest instead of the usual rank smelling barren landscape of the Dark Forest. From the corner of my eye a pale ginger tabby with stars in her fur stood. I turned around to face the stranger but froze at the familiar face.

"Summerleaf?" I whispered my sister's name. The cat smiled gently. I smiled back weakly and pressed my muzzle into her fur, taking in the familiar scent and purring loudly. She pulled back slowly and looked me over. Her dull amber eyes bore into my fur. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm disappointed in you," she said quietly. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Suddenly, we were outside. The wind whipped my ears back and forth but the snow didn't touch me. My littermate motioned for me to follow her into the opening of a tree. I climbed up and peeked my head in. Two cats shivered in the middle. Their eyes shut tightly. In particular, the cats were Hawkwing and Sunkit. The fluffy golden kit gasped for air and shook violently.

"W-What's going on?!" I asked, a little terrified by what was happening. Summerleaf didn't look back at me.

"She's dying." It silenced me. I swallowed the bile that had built up in my throat. We stood and watched for a few minutes before Summerleaf looked back, a dark blue tabby stood behind us.

"Bluestripe, how nice of you to come," Summerleaf greeted. I perked my ears in recognition. It was Hawkwing's mentor. Bluestripe nodded curtly, a sad smile set itself upon his face.

"This is an important thing for me," He replied, walking towards the kit. He nudged her gently. "Sunkit, wake up." I blinked in confusion but marveled as she tiredly opened her blue eyes. She stood up and stared at the warrior above her.

"Bluestripe!" She squealed, staggering towards him on tiny paws. Behind her, her body was still curled up beside her father. The kit took no notice and nuzzled herself into his fur. "It's so cold here! My whiskers are frozen, see?" She pointed to her frost covered whiskers. He licked the top of her head.

"I know." She peered at Summerleaf and I.

"Who're they?" Bluestripe turned around.

"That's Summerleaf," he said, gesturing to my littermate who nodded a greeting. "And I'm sure you've met Kindleflare." She flinched at the usage of my name and hid behind him. I frowned.

"I'm so sorry for what has happened to you," I said sincerely. Sunkit perked her ears. "But I swear, I'll make it up to you!" She smiled, all past fear wiped off of her face.

"Okay!" I plan on keeping my word.

* * *

**End of chapter 32...**

**Oh. My. Gosh. This took sooooooo long 'cause I had little to no inspiration and my computer is being the biggest fart in the world so I have to use Wordpad to type up the stories, transfer the doc to my phone and then to a working computer. That's a lot of work and sadly I'm so freaking lazy. But worry not 'cause this story has a few more chapters left! If you guys can get up to 400+ reviews by then maybe there shall be chapters of their life after that.**

**Aaallllsssoooo, I have a new story. For those of you who love awesome plots, gore and zombies, check out my new story(forgot the name of it XD)...**

**Blue is sooo out right now.**

**P.S. All that crap up there means review!**


End file.
